The Missing Princess
by Akatsukifreak24
Summary: Based on my two OC's Suine Iburame and Melody Nami, which i made for Itachi and Kisame. This story takes place three months after the (spoilers) war. It is filled with twists, action, cute bonding scenes between many characters and new exciting villains! There is also many fluffy romances! Sorry for the bad intro! Read the first chapter and see if you like it :) Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note! _

_This is completely fan-made! Disclaimer: All plots, characters, back stories and plot-lines belong to the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of it nor will i ever be making any sort of profits from this story!_

_Another Author Note! PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY!_

_This is completely my own creation and I do hope you enjoy my characters along with the certain twists i planned for this story. If you are either not up to date with the manga or the anime (either one should be fine for this story i believe) i would probably wait on reading this story until you are caught up. I do not believe there are many spoilers in this story but i do not wish to ruin the actual story line for you, so please be warned! All of my own characters are actual kind of precious to me now (Since I've been writing about them for years now) and would ask you to please respect them if you do review. :) However, if you do have any questions regarding the story, feel free to ask me :)_

_Besides the spoiler warning and my own personal request; i hope you enjoy the story! And let the fun begin :D_

_The New Plot_

An evil smile grew across the man's face as he entered the conference room of his base. His dark red hair was messy and flew off in different directions. His hair barely touched the middle of his neck. Dark red eyes searched the room for his comrades but found none of them. His Kekkei Genkai was activated, just for the hell of it, making his eyeball go purely black which made his red eyes look even creepier. Within his teeth was a cigarette which he had just immediately lit with his lighter. Around his neck were stitch marks, making it look like his head had been reattached to its body. In actuality, his head was reattached to his body, with the help of someone who happened to be dead by now.

Clipped onto his ear was a golden earring which he seemed to cherish more than his cigarette. He wore a long red scarf that went past his back, covering a little bit of his neck. Around his torso was a sleeveless top that covered his back but was open around his chest area. To cover his chest was a white sleeveless shirt but he would much rather show his chest if his organization would allow it. Black gloves started a bit after his shoulders and they reached all the way to his fingers, finishing off at his middle finger. He wore black nail polish, just because he liked it. At his waist was a red ribbon that he tied to the left side. Also, a brown ninja pouch was tied around his waist, which held all of his kunai's and shurikens. After his waist was black Capri's that ended at his knees, where his black ninja shoes finished off his look.

The man sighed, excited for the plan to take lift off. What could be more exciting than setting the world on its head? Seeing it ablaze was more his goal than anything else. He enjoyed seeing the world in pain, to see it scream in horror as it breathes its last breath. It was a glorious future that he wished to bequeath to the world. Many would either blame his dark heart for this wish of his or his deranged mind. But either way, this man was clearly on a path to bring about destruction to the world.

"Hiashi…" A voice made the man jump out of his skin.

Hiashi turned around to his very un-talkative comrade. The man that had spoken a single creepy word stared coldly at Hiashi with his dark blue eyes. His light blue hair, much like Hiashi's, was ruffled and ended at the end of his neck. He wore a black cloak that he tended to wear even in the summer which was just a curious thought to Hiashi. He wore the black hood over his head and the cloak ended at his thighs. It was tight against his torso and arms, then spread out after his waist. A dark blue collar could be seen covering his neck. After his waist, the cloak allowed his black pants to be shown along with his black ninja shoes. A blue ribbon had been wrapped around the man's waist and his wrists. A chain was wrapped around his left wrist but the blade attached at the end of the chain was nowhere to be seen, the cloak shrouding all of this man's movements.

"Tesuo!" Hiashi screamed at the top of his lungs, almost swallowing his cigarette, "What the fuck is your problem? Sneaking up on me like that, are you insane?" Hiashi waited for a reply but of course Tesuo just ended up looking away from him, "Figures, you barely talk to me…Remind me why you are in this organization again…"

"Probably because he does his job ten times better than you Hiashi…" A feminine voice sprung out as a girl walked into the conference room, walking in between both men.

Akane was her name, an interesting character in everyone's eyes. She was smaller in height but she defiantly was not smaller in power. She had long dark brown hair that she had tied up in a high pony tail with a red ribbon. Her dark brown eyes stared at the men, judging them with everything she had ever thought of before. She wore a light brown kimono dress that had its sleeves cut off in a rigid way which created larger arm holes than necessary. However to cover her breasts was bandages that were only wrapped around. To tie the dress closer to her body was a red ribbon that continued until her knees. After her waist the dress continued but split down the sides that would have shown everything but black shorts were there to cover up anything. The shorts ended only mid-thigh. The dress ended a bit above her knees. Around her small feet, instead of ninja shoes were just black bandages that allowed her toes to be free. She liked have the feel of her enemies face on her feet. Around her wrists were black cufflinks that had a black forearm armoured plate attached to them which ended a bit after her elbows. Attached to her back by a brown rope was a pair of handles that had five large blades coming out of them. There was a secret button on the handle that allowed her to shoot off each blade.

"What's that!?" Hiashi barked back at the little girl, "Are you suggesting that I don't do my job!?"

"Exactly. You always find some stupid way to mess things up." Akane mocked Hiashi who totally bought into it.

"You want to go!?"

"Bring it on!"

"Enough!" A voice boomed and they both looked to their leader who took a seat at the end of the conference table.

He had short silver hair that ended at the middle of his neck and covered his right eye. Silver eyes sparkled with hatred at his comrades who quietly obeyed his evil look. He had a black scarf that ended at the end of his back. He wore a green loose shirt that ended at the middle of his back. The sleeves made it to the middle of his arm. Underneath the green shirt was a tight black shirt which sleeves ended a bit above the elbows. After that he had brown bandages that covered the rest of his arm except for his hands and elbow. At his waist was a dark brown sash that was tied closer to his body by a black belt. After the sash, his dark blue ripped pants continued until his ankles. Underneath the pants were black pants. He had dark brown calf armoured plates that were tied to his calves by brown bandages. After this, his black ninja shoes began.

"Ah…" Akane's voice brightened up, "Ronin!" Her cheeks reddened and she quickly went up to her leader, "How have our plans been coming along?"

"Well…That is why I brought you all here…I know it has been some time since our last meeting…" Ronin began ignoring Akane and sitting down at a chair, "You know that we have longed for our master's revival but after the disappearance of a certain girl, we lost all hopes of demolishing the barriers that stood in our way." He sighed, "And we lost all hopes of reviving him…" Everyone looked down in sadness but Ronin only smiled, "But fear no longer. For all the rumours about her have been ceased…It turns out she had been hiding away from the world but now they found her and she is well within our grasps. With her ability we will be able to save our master and bring forth the destruction this world has feared for all eternity!" Ronin's lips curved into a bright smile, "Let us find our Missing Princess!"

Ronin threw a file onto the conference table that opened up the moment it hit the table. Every member of his organization looked at the picture of the girl that lay on the table. Akane's eyes burned with jealously as she started at the beautiful red haired girl. Why should any other than her be beautiful? Not to mention hide the key away from them to revive their master! How dare she!

Hiashi smiled evilly at the girl; if she had not been his target, she may have had to worry about something else coming her way. But he shook that thought out of his mind. No girl was going to distract him from reviving his master. Tesuo on the other hand stared at the girl with no emotions running through his mind. But a thought stayed dormant even as Ronin grabbed the file to get the mission started. He could tell from when that picture was taken that she had too much love and hope in her eyes. He had no care about taking that out of her soul but rather he knew that she had too many supporters. He understood just by looking at her, that she wasn't going to be able to come without a fight.

"We all understand our target? She is to be escorted back home on this path…" Ronin pointed to a map, showing with his finger just how she was to be moved closer to the Leaf Village from the Lightning, "We are to take her then. Everyone get ready, we leave tonight."

And with that, the mission had begun. It was only a matter of time until the whole world was brought down upon its knees in front of their master. Nothing could stop the apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Our Journey Begins_

"Grandma Tsunade…" Naruto began as he looked at the distressed Hokage in front of him, "Is everything alright?"

"Unfortunately, no…I wish it were alright. After everything this world has been through; you would think that it would calm down, even if for a second…" Tsunade sighed as she looked up at her four chosen ninjas, "We have a situation…"

"What seems to be the problem, Sensei?" Sakura asked her but Tsunade looked down.

"There is a group of S-Ranked Criminals who have decided to take over the Akatsuki's place."

"Are you serious!?" Naruto freaked out as he remembered the tough times he had with them. But his mind focused on the pain he found there rather than the hatred.

"Yes…Ronin Yuka, Akane Sasaki, Hiashi Miyazaki, and Tesuo Okayama…All S-Ranked Criminals that have emerged from the grave. We all believed them to be dead…They had faked their own deaths a couple years back, making the threat seem diminished but we were wrong. For some reason they have come back and though I am not sure why, I believe I know what they are after." Tsunade explained as Sai's eyes widened.

"You say that as if they have already achieved it…" Sai pointed out and sadly, Tsunade nodded to his statement.

"Yes. A few days ago, a clan aligned to the Leaf had found a missing person…A princess named Suine Iburame." Tsunade told them, "About 8 years ago, she went missing, without a trace. Many of her clansmen believed her to be dead. However she had been hiding in the Lightning Village all this time; going under the name of Suine Ika. The moment they realized she was alive they hunted her down and forced her to come back home to preform her duties as their princess. On her way being escorted…their patron was ambushed by two ninja; wearing masks but were most likely apart of this group that recently risen. They took the princess and ran off before any of her protectors had a chance to stop them…"

"Those bastards…" Naruto gritted his teeth but Kakashi held a hand up to him, in order to stop him from saying anything else.

"Are we to retrieve her and put an end to this group before they get worse?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade nodded.

"But not without help. There will be two ninja meeting you at the Lightning who will be able to assist you on this mission. Along with two Sand ninja who will be meeting you at the Lightning. One of the Lightning ninja was Suine's subordinate in the Anbu…Her name is Melody Nami. I would turn to her to see if there is anything more she can discuss about this situation better than me."

"Understood."

"Now, you should get going as soon as possible…I fear that Suine is in great danger…" Tsunade paused, "Shikamaru and Hinata will be going with you for support…"

"Don't worry Grandma! We will save her, I promise!"

"Thank you Naruto."

. . .

"Here we are…The Lightning…" Naruto began as the group carefully watched as the distance between them and the Lightning's Gates began to dissipate.

Naruto's eyes however widened the moment he saw KillerBee, Gaara and Temari right at the gate. He smiled happily as ran up to them, greeted by their smiles. However, before Naruto had the chance to ask how they have been, his eyes caught on a figure that stood behind KillerBee's shadow. He looked at the older female, staring closely at her features. She had to be in her early thirties. She had a heart shaped face with her lips curved in a saddened way. Her long light blue hair reached past the end of her back and covered parts of her forehead and eyes, but never covering them fully. Her light blue eyes looked down and away from the men that were before her. She wore the Anbu outfit, like Tsunade had described, and had the Anbu tattoo on her left shoulder.

"Hello…" Naruto began and the girl sadly looked up to him, "I'm Naruto Uzamaki…And you are?"

"M…Melody…Nami." She lightly spoke out, refusing to shake Naruto's hand.

"Melody Nami, the friend of the Princess, right?" Kakashi asked and her eyes glittered with anger.

"Her name is not Princess…It's Suine." Melody gritted her sharper teeth in anger, "I would gladly appreciate it if you refrain from using that word to describe her."

"Sorry…" Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned back to KillerBee who shrugged his shoulders, "What's with your comrade?" Kakashi whispered.

"I don't know fool!" KillerBee let out and Melody angrily looked at Kakashi.

"My problem is that a bunch of fools came here thinking they understand Suine and are on their 'mission' to save her…" Melody angrily told everyone, "You think that because her father comes out of nowhere and steals her away…"

"She was stolen from you?" Naruto's eyes widened, "We were not told that…"

"Of course you weren't. Her father would have made sure that no one knew. That's how he always does things…"

"Are you saying that he is a liar and has betrayed the trust of the Leaf Village?" Shikamaru asked and Melody looked to him.

"I'm saying his intentions were never to give Suine back her royal crown…" Melody sighed, "He wants to lock her up like he did before…he fears her Kekkei Genkai...that's why she ran away…you see."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura turned to Kakashi who intensely looked at Melody to see whether she was telling the truth or not.

"There is nothing more that we can do to help your friend…" Kakashi sighed, "You must understand that we have our orders…"

"Orders…" Melody felt an angry smile come to her lips, "Well you Leaf ninja sure do love your orders…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara jumped into the conversation but Melody held up her hands to stop anymore rebuttal against her accusation.

"Nothing, dear Kazekage…" Melody began, "I am sorry if I said anything insulting…That was not my intention…I was merely trying to inform the Leaf of what I learned from Suine…All I wish to say is that she was missing for a reason. I fear more for her when she goes back to her father rather than being caught by some ninjas. She can handle ninjas…but her father she cannot."

"You seem awfully calm despite the fact that she was stolen by S-Ranked Criminals." Sai told Melody and her eyes widened.

"W-What…How…What?" Melody felt the sweat drip down her face.

"Yeah…There is a new group, like the Akatsuki out there. Ronin I believe is there Leader…" Naruto told her and Melody let out a huge heavy sigh making everyone wonder what she really knew.

"How are the two related? How can you know that she was taken by them?" Melody asked.

"Well we don't know for sure but we are assuming that since the men wore masks that it was likely them…" Kakashi explained but Melody continued to seem skeptical.

"I have my suspicions but I don't really see the connection between the two. But if you think that they would take her than I would assume we start there. Anyone have any idea on where to start looking?" Melody asked around but no one seemed to have any clues, "Well…What do we do now?"

"I say we talk to the guards. Do you have them here still for interrogation?"

"Ah yes we do. Follow me and we shall interrogate them further."

Everyone began to follow Melody as she took them to the Anbu's headquarters. Naruto watched the girl carefully as she opened the doors to the Anbu's headquarters. It was weird how calm she was even though her friend had been missing for a couple of days. However, Naruto dismissed it for the time being, there were more important things to tend to. Once they headed into the interrogation room, Naruto's eyes widened as there were five soldiers dressed in silver armour sitting in chairs around a table.

"Here idiots, you have visitors." Melody addressed them and they angrily turned to her.

"You know you could treat us with some respect…" One soldier began but Melody gave them all a glare.

"You get no respect from me…That's what happens when you lose my best friend to criminals…" Melody told them and they looked down sadly to the ground, "Ask them whatever you want…I have some business to attend to…I will meet you all back at the gates in about 30 minutes. Hopefully by then these assholes would have given you something to go off of. God knows they gave me nothing…"

With that Melody left the room, slamming the door on her way out. Everyone felt the warmth come into the air again once she left the room. It was unsettling how cold she was to everyone. However, Naruto knew it was all rooted to Suine. He could tell, even if she tried to hide it, that Suine was her best friend. She was just like Sasuke was to him.

"Thank god she's gone…" Another soldier let out his feelings, "That woman has been harassing us none stop for two days. We told her all there is to know…"

"Look, just tell us what happened. Everything that you witnessed, that means also with Suine…" Kakashi asked them and their eyes widened.

"Princess Suine…" The leader of the soldiers spoke up, "Well we got a tip that the Princess was in the Lightning Village and of course we found her, walking with that woman. They seemed happy and I guess I feel guilty for having to take her away from that happiness. We quickly seized the Princess and that woman fought back but we eventually got the Anbu on our side which stopped her from getting the Princess back." The leader paused, "That's when I noticed how sad the Princess had gotten. While we escorted her back, not too far from here about a 15 minute walk down the road, we were ambushed. There were two ninjas, both different in height but they wore two different masks…I don't remember what they really looked like but I remember feeling afraid for the Princess's life…They attacked us and in a matter of seconds we were on the ground. It was unbelievable these men were at a much higher level than us. I remember before fainting seeing the Princess taken by those bastards. But…She smiled at the man who picked her up…She knew him, I'm sure of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pick her up. She was not afraid of him…"

"She knew him!?" Naruto's eyes widened, "But why? Why would she-"

"Isn't it obvious…" Temari began and Naruto turned to her, "It was a planned ambush…"

"Planned?" The soldiers asked, "Why does the princess hate us so much?"

"Did your King ever discuss Suine being locked up?" Kakashi asked and everyone's eyes widened except for the leader, "Did you know?"

"I only heard rumours…I heard that she was locked up when she was young because her father was scared of her Kekkei Genkai…" The leader told them and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"So Melody wasn't lying when she said Suine ran away for a purpose…It is not a coincidence that the stories are so similar…" Shikamaru exclaimed and Kakashi sighed, "But that means that…"

"Melody planned to steal Suine all along to save her from going back to a hellhole." Gaara finished Shikamaru's sentence, "She helped her friend at any cost."

"So she knows where Suine is?" Naruto exclaimed, "What should we do? Confront her about it?"

"I don't know something doesn't seem right…" Kakashi started.

"I agree…" Sai continued, "I think there is more to this…I have a feeling that the Princess is still in danger…"

"Well, all the more reason to go see Melody and find out where she hid Suine." Naruto told everyone who nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_Change of Plans_

"Melody!" Kakashi yelled out as they reached the gate where Melody leaned against the gates walls, "You have some explaining to do!"

"Why?" Melody smirked.

"We know that you planned the ambush. We know that you took Suine…"

"Do you now? And where's your proof?"

"Our proof?" Shikamaru asked and Melody chuckled.

"Why would I steal my own best friend?" Melody continued, "If you do not have the answer to that question then you cannot possibly-"

"Melody!" A voice yelled which surprised the entire group. Melody fell out of her cool self and Naruto watched as her true self came out.

Her eyes widened at the figure that ran towards her. The man had a white mask on with lightning bolts all around the white mask. There was a slit where his mouth should be and a curvy line where his eyes should be. He had dark blue spikey hair that ended at the middle of his neck. Around his neck a black scarf that hide any skin from the public's eyes. He wore a black t-shirt which ended in the middle of his forearm. After the t-shirt ended there was a dark blue long sleeve shirt that covered the rest of his arm until his wrists. After his wrists he wore black gloves which covered his skin even more. The man wore black pants that ended right as soon as his black ninja shoes started.

"W-What are you doing here!?" Melody screamed at him.

"There's our proof…" Gaara told her and she shot him a death glare.

"I…I had to come…No…No time…to explain…" He breathed out heavily, "Suine…danger…"

"What about Suine? What happened to her? She was supposed to be safe with you and…the other guy." Melody began to question the man.

"She was…" The man caught his breath and stood up straight to overpower Melody with his height, "She was safe Melody but then…Then some jackasses began to attack our home."

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah they destroyed it…"

"Fuckers." Melody paused, "But what about Suine?"

"They want…her…He told me to come and get you."

"But what about his brilliant plan?"

"Change of plans, Melody! Bring them along we can use all the help we can get…We need to hurry…I don't get a good feeling from these guys…They almost remind me of the Akatsuki…"

"The Akatsuki!?"

"We need to go now!" The man looked past the shocked Melody and stared at Naruto, "Well this will be interesting…Come on Melody…"

"Okay, take me to her."

The man nodded and Melody quickly followed him as he began to run away from the village. Everyone else quickly did the same, trying to keep up with them as they traveled at an unimaginable speed to save Suine.

. . .

"How far away are we?" Kakashi asked Melody and the masked man who simply turned to him. They were running through a forest, getting closer to their destination.

"Not much farther…I'm sorry for not being up straight with you." Melody told the group, "It was not my intention to lead you astray but this was not my plan."

"This wasn't your plan?" Shikamaru asked, "Then whose-"

"I cannot say. But I trust his judgement so I followed every word of it. It turns out your theory about that group of S-Ranked Criminals begin connected to Suine was not far from the truth. I had no idea someone was after her…" Melody exclaimed, "I need everyone to follow us closely, don't lose sight of us okay? My house isn't exactly in plain view."

"Why not?" Naruto yelled out to try to keep up with the conversation.

"A genjutsu?" Kakashi asked and Melody nodded.

"It was in order to protect Suine." Melody explained, "But I have no more time to explain anything else. We are here."

Everyone watched closely as they followed Melody. She and the masked man suddenly disappeared, but they followed what Melody had explained earlier. They followed them and suddenly they saw that they were no longer in a forest but a clearing that was near the river. There was a three story wooden house that was completely demolished. There was another masked man who held his arm out to protect a girl from another man who had a creepy look in his face.

"Kid!" The previous masked man yelled out and the younger man turned to look at his comrade.

The younger masked man had black hair that ended at the end of his neck. He had two bangs that went on either side of his cheeks. He wore a white mask that had black and red lines going all over his mask. He had a slit where his mouth should be and eye holes where his eyes were but nothing could be seen. He wore the same thing as the taller masked man but he had no gloves.

The woman he was protecting had short red hair that reached her shoulders. Parts of her hair covered her eyes but there were no real bangs present. She had beautiful brown eyes that fearfully stared at the ninja that had made it to her house. On top of her head was a silver tiara that her father made her put on once she was to be escorted back. She wore a pink kimono that had darker pink flowers all around the sleeves and the bottom of the looser kimono. There was a dark purple trim that followed every corner of the kimono and a purple ribbon tied around her waist with a big bow at the back. The bottom of the kimono flowed out after her knees. She had light brown wooden shoes with white socks on.

"Wow…Suine…" Melody blinked before chuckling, "What a girly outfit you have on…"

"Shut up!" Suine barked back at Melody, "This is not the time to be talking about my clothing! Some prick came in and ruined our plan!"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call myself a prick…" The man that threatened Suine spoke up, "My name is Ronin-"

"I don't care what your name is!" Suine yelled at him, "You ruined my house!"

"I had to get your attention somehow…"

"By wrecking my house?"

"I like you…We are going to get along just fine my dear Suine."

The masked man that protected Suine stiffened at his words. Suine noticed this and lightly put a hand onto his arm to relax him. But even her touch could not get rid of this dark feeling within his stomach. Ronin wanted something from Suine and it was not going to boil over well.

However, to surprise them all, another ninja joined the group of people by jumping into the genjutsu. His sharigon looked around the group and locked on his target that stood a couple meters away from him.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto's voice yelped out making everyone turn to him, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you stupid Leaf the same question." Sasuke angrily told them.

"Oh you and I are going to get along just perfectly." Melody smiled at the young Uchiha.

"This prick here decided to go after me the other day, said he wanted my blood or something stupid like that." Sasuke replied to Naruto, ignoring Melody's words.

"My name is not prick; it's Ronin." Ronin told everyone and Melody rolled her eyes.

"Just tell us what you want…" Melody asked him and his eyes widened.

"Don't want to know anything else about my plans?"

"Not particularly. It's the same with all you S-Ranked Criminals. Death, death…death and taking over the world." Melody sighed and Ronin chuckled.

"Ouch…" Both masked men replied to Melody's comments and she quickly waved her hands.

"Not meaning you two of course." Melody rephrased and Ronin laughed even more.

"Well…seeing as how you know what I want…then it is quite simple. I need Suine and Sasuke." Ronin paused, "Suine for her Kekkei Genkai and Sasuke for…well his blood. Trust me if there were any other of you Uchiha's alive I'd gladly go after them but unfortunately I need an Uchiha's blood."

"Takaeshi…You want to revive Takaeshi…" The young masked man accused and Ronin's eyes widened.

"Well don't we just have someone with a brain and an understanding of the Uchiha's history…" Ronin smiled, "Yes; that is my master."

"You won't get Suine…You'll have to get through me…"

"Is that a challenge or a threat?"

"A threat."

"Oh, confident are we?"

"Suine don't use your Kekkei Genkai at all do you understand…Avoid it at all costs."

"I understand." Suine nodded.

"Now I need you to go to Melody…" The young masked man exclaimed but was caught off by Ronin who charged at the both of them.

The masked man swept Suine off of her feet and dodged Ronin's attack. Ronin turned to the man and quickly followed him. The masked man put Suine down, allowing himself some time to get ready to stop Ronin. He turned around, pulling out his sword and stopped Ronin from attacking them with his own sword. Ronin laughed as he grabbed a kunai from his pocket, still distracting the man with his sword. He then sliced the man's forearm trying to make him move but he refused. Ronin then licked the blood off of his kunai's blade.

"I want to taste the fear you have for me…" Ronin smiled but the man refused to speak another word to him, "Your blood tastes so…so…" Ronin's eyes widened, "Oh this is just priceless. Looks like I don't need Sasuke anymore!"

"What!?" Sasuke's voice yelled out and the man kicked Ronin away from him.

"Another surviving Uchiha!? How surprising this is…How truly shocking…" Ronin smiled, "Now I don't have to go to Sasuke, I can go to a weaker Uchiha…"

"Don't underestimate my abilities Ronin!" The masked man barked to Ronin.

"I do not underestimate an Uchiha…But rather that I know your weakness…while Sasuke has none…"

The masked man turned to Suine whose eyes widened. Ronin had learned so much about the both of them by just fighting them. Suine looked sadly as the masked man turned back to Ronin who had disappeared.

"Help me!" Suine's voice began and the masked man turned back to her to see that Ronin had a kunai pointed at her neck.

"Just like this…She's your weakness. Why else would you protect her so much unless you loved her?" Ronin bluntly pointed out and the masked man stayed silent, "Well aren't you going to beg for your beloved's life?"

"Would that make a difference?" The masked man sighed, "I know how criminals like you work. You found out my weakness and you want to exploit it. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me beg."

"Hm…" Ronin smiled, "No but now I get to see you struggle as you realize you gave me what I needed…"

The masked man stayed focused on Ronin, trying to assess the situation. There had to be some way he could save Suine. However, he watched as Suine's eyes widened in fear and her mouth opened wide as to scream something. He could tell she was screaming but he couldn't hear her voice. That's when the pain kicked in. His eyes widened as he looked down at his chest to see a sword lodged through the middle of his chest. He saw the green liquid that the sword was doused in drip to the ground. He saw his blood mixing with the liquid and he knew something was wrong.

He looked behind himself to see Ronin standing there with an evil grin on his face. He made a clone and the man didn't even sense it, it was like he had no chakra at all. The man grunted as the sword was pulled out of his chest. His eyes began to feel heavy as his knees buckled. He stared at Suine, who he could still barely hear. She held a hand out to him and he tried to grab it but Ronin pulled her away, taking her off into the trees. The man watched as some Leaf ninja chased after Ronin. The man fell backwards, but his body was caught by the older masked man.

"Kid!" He screamed out for his comrade, "How didn't he realize that he was behind him?"

"I didn't sense it either…" Melody began as she put her hand onto the puddle where the green liquid dropped, "Hmm…"

"Is it poison?" Sakura came up and quickly bent down to the masked man, healing his wounds.

"No…" Melody began, "I'm not quite sure what it is, I have never seen a mixture like this."

"S…" The masked man tried to speak, "Sui…"

"What?" The other masked man began, "Don't worry we will get Suine back."

"I…" The masked man fainted quietly and everyone quickly went up to him.

"He's okay…Just unconscious…I will have to figure out what he did to him though." Sakura explained.

Eventually the ninja that chased after Ronin came back with no luck. Suine was gone and the masked man had fainted. Melody sighed as the sky began to darken, meaning night time was hitting. She stood up and grabbed pieces of her demolished house and put them in a pile, where she soon lit it on fire. Everyone gathered around the fire and the older masked man put the 'kid' down by the fire to warm up his cooled body.

"I guess I do have some explaining to do…" Melody sighed and all the ninjas turned to her. Sasuke had even joined the group, wanting to figure out why Ronin chased him and who this mysterious Uchiha was, "Okay…a couple of days ago, Suine's father's soldiers all came into the Lightning and they took her away from me."

"Without warning?" Kakashi asked and Melody nodded.

"So I found these two ninjas and asked them for assistance." Melody began, "Suine knew right from the moment that she saw them that they were there to save her. They both wore a piece of jewellery from me that I knew she would recognize." Melody paused, "I couldn't let that bastard just try to take her away from me again."

"So you did everything you could to save Suine…" Naruto began and Melody nodded, "I understand where you are coming from…I always have."

"You do?"

"Of course. I still have friends…" Naruto looked down and Sasuke looked away from him, "That I wish to save."

"I am sorry for misleading you before…" Melody paused, "I was just trying to protect Suine. I hope you all can forgive me."

The crowd lightly smiled to Melody but there was something that made Kakashi not believe a single word that Melody had said. After all, Ronin did point out that the younger masked man had been overprotective of Suine. He seemed to care for her more than anyone should on a paid job.

"I am still unsure of your explanation." Kakashi began and Melody turned to him, "That man right there-" Kakashi pointed to the young masked man but was interrupted by the older one.

"His name is Minori and I am Ryuu." Ryuu explained to associate names.

"Well Minori had a connection with Suine…" Kakashi said which made Melody and Ryuu look to each other.

"They don't know each other. I really have no idea why Ronin thought that…" Melody explained as Ryuu nodded.

"I've known Minori ever since I was kid. I can tell you that he has never met Suine before." Ryuu tried to help validate Melody's accusation but Kakashi still did not buy it. However, he decided to let it go for the time being.

"Is he an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked and the entire group turned to him, "Ronin said that he was-"

"Yes." Ryuu began, "He…had been in the forest, meeting with a girl from the Leaf at the time of the murders…When he came back his entire family had been…"

"I…see…" Sasuke finished the conversation right there and stood up, "Well as fun as this has been, I see no further use of me being here so-"

"No wait!" Melody stood up and went over to him, "Please…stay."

"Why should I? And more importantly why do you care?"

"I know that we can use all the help we can to get Suine back and I'm asking…no…I'm begging you to help us." Melody got down on her knees, "Please…I know that we need another Uchiha to help us…I doubt the Leaf probably more than you do…"

"…No."

"Please! Don't you even want to meet the only family you have left?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at Melody's words. Everyone watched Melody carefully, wondering why she wanted Sasuke here so badly. Naruto choked it up to being afraid of the Leaf and wanting someone to run to should the Leaf try to take Suine away. Sasuke looked at Minori and he couldn't deny the curiosity of how he escaped death that very night. He did want to ask him some questions. He sighed and looked back to the kneeling women at his feet.

"Fine." Sasuke told her and she looked up happily at him, "But not for your stupid Princess…I have some questions I want answered."

"Thank you." Melody stood up, feeling the happiness sweep her, "You won't regret it."

"Hey…Minori…" Ryuu's voice shocked the entire group and they turned to him, watching him poke Minori in the cheek, "Wake up…"

"He is just resting now." Sakura stated, "He probably won't be waking up until tomorrow morning."

"Hopefully…Because we have to save Suine as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

_The Plan Is Complete_

Morning hit and to everyone's dismay, Minori's state had not changed. He had not moved a single muscle from last night, it seemed like something was wrong with him. Ryuu sat down beside Minori, feeling the depression hit him. He hoped that Minori was okay but he knew that Ronin had hit him with something strong. He feared for the life of his best friend.

"Don't worry…" Sakura had sat on the other side of Minori's body, with her hands over top of his chest, "I don't sense anything wrong with him. His vitals are fine and he is alive and well. The wound is healed up well and he is recovering. He is not in any critical condition…However-" Ryuu's ears perked up and he listened closely to what the medic ninja said, "It is like he is asleep. The way he breaths and the way that his heart beats, it is so calm…Perhaps he is just resting. It would be easier for me to tell if you let me take off his mask."

"That's not a good idea." Ryuu began to explain, "He would not like anyone to see him like he is. He hates the way he looks."

"And what way does he look?" Kakashi asked which made Ryuu sigh.

"His face…it was burned in a fire…" Ryuu began to explain, "About three years ago, we were in a village and stayed there for about a week. It was a village targeted by bandits and one day they burned down an entire village. Minori…He ran into a building trying to save a child from death…at the cost of his face…So he wears that mask to hide what he considers a horrific fate…And he doesn't want anyone to see it. Not even I have seen it since that day."

"But-" Sakura tried to protest but Ryuu just shook his head.

"Please don't ask me to disobey a wish from a friend." Ryuu told her and she huffed out some breath, angered by the situation.

She stood up and walked away from Minori's body; leaving Ryuu to stay by his side. Naruto on the other hand had taken it upon himself to try to get Melody to open up to the Leaf. He walked up to Melody who had separated herself away from the group, standing in front of the rubble that was once her house. They had worked so hard in putting this house up and now it was destroyed. The only place she could call home was now gone.

"It was beautiful you know?" Melody began as Naruto watched her closely, "This house was amazing once. Suine and I had put so much effort into it, after all we needed a place to call home."

"What about the Lightning?" Naruto asked making Melody's voice chuckle. She turned around to him and her eyes told him everything.

"No." She explained, "Never. The Lightning can never be my home. Not after how they treated me."

"How did they treat you?"

"Look, kid…" Melody stared into Naruto's hopeful eyes, "I understand what you are trying to do and I really appreciate the thought…However, I barely open myself up to anyone…Except for Suine."

"Why?"

"She was the first one to look at me and say 'human'…" Melody sighed lightly and patted Naruto on the head before walking back over to the fire.

However, to interrupt their time of peace was a group of ninjas, with a leader that they all recognized. Ronin smiled lightly at the shocked faces on all of the ninjas that were still in this clearing. Everyone got prepared to fight, including his own comrades. Ronin pointed to Minori and the group nodded.

"Let's get what we came for and then let's leave." Ronin stated as his opponents quickly went in front of Minori to protect him, "Wind style: Wind bomb jutsu." Ronin exclaimed as a burst of wind came out of his hand and hit the group of ninjas.

Everyone stood their ground, their feet digging into the ground in order to find support against the wind. Ryuu fought against the wind and ran towards his enemies; with a demon wind shuriken in his hand, twisting and searching for death. He threw it at Ronin, who had to stop his jutsu in order to dodge the weapon that was hurled in his direction.

"Hey! How dare you throw that at our master!" Akane yelled at them all but Ronin gave her a look.

"Akane, enough." Ronin explained to her and her anger was put out by his voice, "Let's just focus on the battle at hand. Tesuo get the man, Hiashi kill."

Tesuo nodded as he silently disappeared into the forest behind them, waiting for the right opening to get his target. Hiashi smiled evilly and let his Kekkei Genkai take over, for the time being. His reddened eyes streamed out blood, allowing it fall down to his cheeks where he attempted to lick it for the pleasure. Claws grew out of his hands, bat like wings came out of his back and his chakra grew bright red around his body.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto screamed out but Melody held out a hand to stop him from further freak outs.

"Two can play at that game asshole." Melody sighed as she stood in front of the group, making Ryuu turn back to her.

"No Melody don't!" Ryuu tried to explain but she shook her head.

"Don't try to stop me. I will do this…for my friends…to protect them all." She put her hands across her chest and her eyes changed from her bright blue to a deep red.

At first the sight was beautiful, light blue butterfly wings came out of Melody's back and her hair began to shine. However, a red chakra began to swarm around her and the wings became black with strings of purple all around the wings. Her hair turned into a dark purple and her outfit began to change. Dark purple gloves wrapped around her arms, ending a bit above her elbows. She had black high heels that were made out of leather and ended in the middle of her thighs, right where the purple skirt had ended. Her top was made out of black leather and was tight around her skinny body. It wrapped around her torso, allowing some of her cleavage to be shown and two spaghetti straps to fall loosely on her arms. However, at the back of the shirt there was a big hole, allowing her wings freedom from the shirt.

"Shizuka…" Ryuu called her and the demon smiled a wicked smile in his direction, as Ryuu walked back to join his group.

"Hello Shark-boy…" Shizuka's deeper voice began as she stared lustfully at Ryuu, "It is always a pleasure to see my delicious man…I see you have finally made it official between my dear Melody…" Shizuka licked her lips, "Just for me huh?"

"God you disgust me."

"Oh don't say that baby…After all you and I are not supposed to fight with each other."

"And what are we supposed to do?"

"Love one another. I believe your vow said 'Until death do us part'…Which means you and I have a lot of catching up my dear. Melody has had her fun with you and now it's my turn."

"What happened to her Ryuu?" Naruto asked and Shizuka's eyes widened at the voice, forgetting completely that they were with people.

"If you are talking about dear Melody well she has gone for a moment. After all the Lightning's fearful demon has shown herself. You should be grateful young one. Not many get to see me." Shizuka told Naruto and his eyes widened.

"You are why Melody was treated badly…"

"Yes I am…However, it was not I who had joined with Melody, no we were bonded together by the foolish scientists that used to be her own parents…Well they exist no longer…" Shizuka said as she pointed her finger at Hiashi, "Now down to business, bat-man." She smiled evilly as the other demon smiled back. They were happy to be free again, "I assume you're sorry ass is why Melody has allowed me control. Who are you trying to hurt?"

"We want that man over there." Ronin began to try to reason with the demon, "Hand him over and we will let you alone."

"That man…" Shizuka turned and saw the man on the ground. Memories flashed before her eyes, he was the second human to offer her a smile, "Is not for taking…You cannot harm him." Then Shizuka's heart sank once she realized his normal companion was not there, "Where is Suine?" She asked Ryuu who looked down.

"They have her." Ryuu motioned towards the group and her eyes glittered with anger and the fire inside of her began to grow.

"They took Suine?" Memories yet again flashed in her mind.

"_Stay away from me human!" Shizuka yelled at Suine who was right beside her. She knew that Melody had accidentally lost control and Shizuka went berserk on the bandits that Melody was fighting, "If you don't wish to die…Stay away."_

_ Suine said nothing as she grabbed Shizuka's wounded hand and began to bandage it up. Shizuka's eyes widened in shock but what happened after made her heart melt. Never had she believed that a human would make her heart melt but this human girl did. Suine looked up at Shizuka and smiled brightly. _

"_Thank you…" Suine told her, "You protected Melody and me…I can't thank you enough for protecting Melody. All this time she thought she was alone…" Suine paused and Shizuka's eyes stayed on her, "But she had you to protect her all along. I am so thankful that Melody has you."_

"_Human…Suine…" Shizuka began to say, "Why…Why do you not run away from Melody and me like the rest of those humans."_

"_Because Melody is my best friend…And so are you."_

"If they dare put a scratch on her face…" Shizuka growled at them and Hiashi began to get prepared for battle.

"Don't worry we will rescue her in time for that." Ryuu told Shizuka who turned to him.

"I am counting on you shark…" Shizuka told Ryuu as she walked up closer to him. She put her hand on his mask and he stood there shocked, "Oh right…" She smiled at the Leaf ninja, "Not supposed to know…Well…I'll do this then." She opened his mask, pointing the mask towards the Leaf so they saw nothing, but leaving Ryuu's face open for Ronin's gang to see. Shizuka went closer to Ryuu and firmly locked lips with him, kissing him with great pleasure. Once she was done, she put the mask back on his face.

"Don't you ever do that again." Ryuu told her but she smiled at him.

"What? Are you ungrateful that I allowed Melody's lips to kiss yours? I am sure you missed it shark." Shizuka tried to explain but Ryuu shook his head, "Come on Shark, we have to protect the 'kid' right?"

Ryuu sighed and stood beside the demon, prepared to fight Ronin's gang. Naruto and everyone else joined in, ready to fight but still confused as to what Ryuu and Melody had going on. Especially since Shizuka seemed to know them all, Kakashi now understood that Melody had purposely lied to them again.

"Let the fun begin." Akane smiled as she grabbed her gloves out that had 4 sharp blades on them each.

Naruto and his friends began to fight Ronin; knowing that the leader would need more attention than his lackeys. Ryuu began to fight Akane, with the help of Sasuke, while Shizuka and Hiashi went at it. While his friends fought, Tesuo headed over to Minori's body. Shizuka hit Hiashi in the face with her claws and turned around once she detected a chakra level around Minori's body. She turned around and just like she expected she saw Tesuo right at Minori's body.

"Hey shark you might wanna stop that man-" Shizuka began but she was pushed down to the ground by none other than Ryuu.

Ryuu had protected her from Hiashi's claws that hit his face. Shizuka's eyes widened at his protective stance over her, so this is what it felt like to be loved. Her anger boiled and she punched Hiashi in the face, away from Ryuu. She turned to Ryuu who held his face in what looked to be pain but he removed them and his blue face had not been scratched. The mask was crumbled on the ground by his feet. However, the Leaf, Sand, Lightning and Sasuke all looked shocked at Ryuu's true identity.

"Well…now that the cat's out of the bag. I assume I don't need to hold back anymore…" His voice began as his black eyes stared at Tesuo who was about to take Minori's mask off. He did some hand signs and at his command, water came up and grabbed Tesuo, throwing him away from Minori, "I don't think so."

"K-Kisame!" Kakashi's voice began and everyone was completely shocked, "Wait does that mean…" He looked back to Minori who laid on the ground, completely unmoved.

While the Leaf was distracted, Ronin took his chance and found his way headed towards Minori's body. Kisame took no time in responding to his actions. He summoned a water dragon at him but Ronin shot another wind blast towards him, knocking the dragon and Kisame down to the ground.

"Kisame!" Shizuka went over to him but Kisame shook his head.

"Save him not me!" Kisame yelled at her and she flew up, charging herself at Ronin.

She threw her hands up, allowing her fingertips to glow with a poisonous light. She shot her poisonous tips at Ronin but he dodged them all. However, she was able to get him further away from Minori, allowing herself to stand between the both of them. She held her arms out to protect Minori, never once letting her fear for Ronin take over.

"Out of my way demon!" Ronin screamed at her and she shook her head.

"I won't let you harm my friends!" She told him and his eyes widened, "You may try all you want. You can come into our lives, separate us as far as you want, but we all have a bond that will allow us to find each other no matter the distance! So no matter what you do, I will be here, always standing as an obstacle for you to try to defeat but I won't fall!"

"Really? Then let me tell you what I am going to do to severe that bond!" Ronin told her, allowing her heart to falter a little, "I will kill him! But not after I let his precious Suine watch in horror as she can do nothing to stop us from slitting his throat!" Ronin horrifically explained his plans, "Once I get all the blood I need from that Uchiha, I will kill him! And she will forever be haunted by the image of her beloved falling and dying! Then tell me if you can find him!"

"You monster…"

"On the contrary my dear…You are the monster."

Her eyes widened as he threw a wind blast her way. She attempted to stay her ground but the wind picked up her wings and flew her directly to a tree. She watched in horror as Ronin knelt down to Minori with a wicked smile on his face. He ripped off the mask, and to answer Kakashi's thoughts, it was Itachi Uchiha.

"Brother…" Sasuke's eyes widened and Kisame angrily stood up, looking at his best friend lying defenceless on the ground.

Itachi's exhausted eyes looked towards Kisame; he was awake this entire time. Kisame then knew right away what they did to him. It was no poison and no hallucinogenic. But it was a paralyzing mixture that allowed him to be awake but could not move. He was paralyzed.

"Kis…" Itachi tried to form the words as the tears ran down his cheeks.

"Kid…" Kisame sadly looked down to his best friend, fearing that Ronin would win.

Kisame's anger boiled as the rest of the ninja stayed shocked. Ronin put a hand onto Itachi's head, wanting to piss off Kisame even more. Kisame charged at Ronin who immediately blocked Kisame's punch.

"Just let it go…" Ronin smiled evilly, "He's going to die-"

"Shut up! He already died once!" Kisame screamed at him, tears now forming in his eyes, "We just got him back! And I'm not letting you take him from us again!"

"Why should he even matter to you people!?" Ronin screamed back, trying to fight Kisame but Kisame blocked his punch, "He's nothing but a murderer!"

"No! Itachi is much more than that!" Kisame told him and Itachi's eyes widened as Ronin retracted his hand to grab a kunai that Kisame had yet to see.

_ Move damn it! Move you stupid body! _Itachi pushed against the pain and tried to feel his joints. He knew that they had to be there somewhere but with this mixture in his body, it was like he was nothing but a soul. He pushed himself up and grabbed the kunai with his bare hand, surprising Kisame. He then threw his foot up and kicked Ronin away from his dear friend. Itachi fell to the floor once again, his body trying so hard to fight but not being able to win.

"Kid…" Kisame picked up Itachi and held him up.

Itachi's eyes stared at Kisame as Kisame quickly moved farther away from Ronin. However, he was quickly surrounded by Tesuo, Hiashi and Akane who evilly smiled at him. Shizuka went over to Kisame, pushing her back against him to help him protect Itachi. Sasuke, without a second thought joined Kisame and Shizuka to protect Itachi. Naruto was about to charge in as well but Kakashi quickly grabbed the collar of his jacket, holding him back.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed at his teacher, "Let me go! I need to go help them-"

"This is no longer our fight, Naruto…Let it go." Kakashi explained and his eyes widened.

"Why! Because they are criminals-"

"Yes…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he continued to squirm with all his might to get out of Kakashi's grip. Suddenly, he stopped squirming when he felt something take over his body. His eyes found Shikamaru who controlled him with his shadow jutsu. Naruto watched in horror as he knew that he couldn't save Itachi.

"What do we do?" Sasuke asked and Kisame passed Itachi to him, making Sasuke hold up his brother by putting Itachi's arm over his shoulder.

"Take him away from here. We will take care of these clowns." Kisame began and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Alright."

Sasuke quickly jumped out of the surrounding ninjas. They were about to go after him but both Kisame and Shizuka stood in their way. Kisame punched Akane in the face, sending her down to the ground, beginning another match between them. Sasuke tried as hard as he could to carry his brother's dead weight. As he dragged Itachi's body, Ronin appeared in front of him, badly bruised from Itachi's kick. Before Sasuke even had time to react, Ronin forced his palm into Sasuke's chest, pushing him far away from both him and Itachi. Kisame and Shizuka both got pushed to the ground by Sasuke's body. Kisame watched in horror as Ronin held the paralyzed Itachi in his arms. Itachi gritted his teeth and glared angrily at Ronin who just laughed.

"You want to stop me, yet you can't…" Ronin smiled with a bit of darkness flashing in his eyes, "Must be hard, watching all your friends try to protect you…and you can't do a damn thing…"

"S…Shut…" Itachi forced his dead mouth to speak which made Ronin's eyes widened, "…U…Up!"

"Seems that this paralyzing mixture has started to wear off…Just means that we have to get you to where we need you faster…I would hate to have to fight the Itachi Uchiha…" Ronin turned to Kisame who just stood up, "Farewell…Akane…leave him with a parting gift, will you."

"Of course Ronin." Akane smiled lightly as she held her claw up to Kisame's direction. She pressed a button within the claw and Kisame groaned once he knew what hit him. He looked down in his stomach to see all four metal claws lodged into his flesh, "Have fun…"

They all disappeared and Kisame took one step to follow them but he fell to his knees instead. He took the metal blades out and groaned in agony. He pushed his hand against the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Shizuka quickly ran over to Kisame, throwing herself down to the ground in front of him. She put her hand on his wounds, letting the blood cover her pure white hands.

"Don't bother…" Kisame huffed out some air, "Go after Itachi…you have to go save him…We can't let him die…"

"We have to take care of your wounds first-" Shizuka began but Kisame snapped.

"Don't you worry about me! You go and save that kid right now, Shizuka!" Kisame screamed at her and her eyes widened. Her eyes met his with pure determination in her eyes.

"When are you going to realize that you are just as important to us as he is?" Shizuka asked and his eyes widened, "I don't want this whole, Itachi saved me bullshit…I know that he did…But don't you realize that you saved him too?" She paused and Kisame remembered the day Itachi had told him everything about his past. He had cried all the time, had nightmares every night, but Kisame was his shoulder and his best friend. Shizuka was right and Kisame was just realizing it, "And not to just him…But to both Suine and Melody!" The tears ran down Shizuka's face, "You need to take better care of yourself…"

"…Fine…but make it quick, we need to follow their trail." Kisame explained but was interrupted by Sakura pulling Shizuka off of him, "Shizuka!"

Sakura pinned Shizuka down onto the ground while Kakashi put his knee on Kisame's chest, pushing him down to the ground. Kisame's eyes widened, they were seriously going to arrest him here? Sasuke went to go help them but was stopped, he couldn't move. He turned to see Shikamaru was holding him back.

"S-Shikamaru…" Sasuke angrily started but Shikamaru refused to look at his old comrade.

"You bastard…" Kisame told Kakashi who simply looked at him angrily.

"You two are under arrest…" Kakashi explained but before he could finish he was punched in the face by someone.

Kakashi went flying into a tree, crashing his head against the bark, knocking him out for the time being. Kisame's eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing above him, with his fist forward. Naruto turned to Sakura and she looked pissed off by Naruto's actions.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing-" She began but Naruto punched her in the gut before she had any time to recover. Her eyes quickly blacked out and she fell to the ground.

Naruto then turned to Shikamaru whose eyes widened in surprise. Naruto ran over to Shikamaru who continued to hold his control over Sasuke. Naruto picked up Shikamaru by his jacket and pushed him with so much strength into the forest. He then turned to Sai who began to charge him with a sword in hand. Naruto summoned his shadow clones that he used to help him knock out Sai. The shadow clones quickly took care of everyone else in the group, using the Kyuubi's chakra to deal with them all. Naruto then turned to Kisame who was being helped up by both Sasuke and Shizuka.

"Why?" Kisame asked him and Naruto smiled.

"To save Itachi why else?" Naruto said lightly and Kisame smiled, nodding to him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice shrieked out and Naruto turned to her, hoping that he didn't have to fight her too. She came up to him and put her hand in his, "I'm coming."

"But Hinata-chan-" Naruto began but she shook her head.

"I'll go wherever you go…N-Naruto…kun." A light blush came to her face and he nodded.

"Thanks Hinata."

Together the group walked off into the forest, leaving behind everyone else to wake up realizing that they were gone. They were going to save both Itachi and Suine from a terrible fate. Naruto didn't know what that group had planned but he could feel that it wasn't good and both of their lives were at stake.


	5. Chapter 5

_How Did They meet?_

"Ow!" Kisame screamed and Shizuka looked up to him with angered eyes.

"Well if you would just hold still this wouldn't hurt as much." Shizuka explained as she finished tying the bandage around Kisame's wound.

"Good…Now let's go right now." Kisame went to go stand up but he fell to his knees again.

"Don't be stupid Shark!" Shizuka barked, "You need to rest…for now. Would you just listen to me!?"

"No…I won't! Kid is in deep trouble! I don't know what they are going to do to him! For all I know they could be just as bad as Orochimaru!" Kisame yelled out.

"I know! I am worried for the kid too but you have to calm down! Please…Just rest for one day, for my sake…For Melody's sake…If she were to see you like this, she would never forgive me…"

"I don't care if she forgives you-" Kisame's throat tightened when he saw the tears fall down Shizuka's face. Even though she was a demon within Melody, she was still apart of Melody, "…Fine…But this is the only thing I will do for you."

"Thank you…Shark…" Shizuka smiled lightly as they all began to get comfortable around a campfire. Shizuka rested her head on Kisame's shoulder which he seemed to be okay with.

Shizuka closed her eyes lightly, falling back into a deep slumber. The butterfly wings disappeared into her back. Her hair shinned lightly, allowing the light blue to come back. Soon, Melody had come back and Shizuka had gone away. Naruto's eyes widened at the peaceful look on Melody's face, almost like she was happy where she was. Her body tipped and it was about to fall to the ground but Kisame caught her, bringing her closer to him.

"So that's the demon that she was talking about…" Naruto asked lightly, "She seems just as misunderstood as the Kyuubi…"

"Shizuka has learned a lot from Melody and therefore has become a better demon because of it." Kisame began to explain, "Even I am surprised…When I first met Shizuka she almost killed me."

"What stopped her?" Sasuke asked and Kisame chuckled.

"Your brother." Kisame stated and his eyes widened, "He stood in her way and he gave her a smile. She seemed to take a shining to Itachi that day…Took her longer to like me though."

"Even though you are with Melody?" Hinata asked lightly and Kisame nodded.

"How did you two meet? How did Itachi and Suine meet?" Naruto began to pester Kisame but Kisame looked at the three eager teenagers and sighed.

"It's a long story." Kisame began, "But I guess we do have time to kill…Alright…I'll explain… The truth is, Itachi and Suine met a very long time ago, when he was still a member of the Leaf."

"Really?" Sasuke's surprised voice sprung up, "He never talked about her."

"He met her briefly before the…Uchiha massacre." Kisame paused when he remembered Itachi's tears, "Itachi told me that he got angry once he learned about the Uchiha's plans for a coup d'état… So he ran away to a nearby forest where he found this fountain that he described brought him the 'love of his life'." Kisame chuckled, "He really is a hopeless romantic that kid…Well at the fountain he met a young princess named Suine, who seemed intrigued by his pain. So she told him about how her father hurt her and told him all about how she planned on running away. Then Itachi shared his pain with her, she was depressed with all the information and truly felt sorry for Itachi. But she knew that she couldn't do much about it…So she tried to support him as much as she could. But soon she had to leave and so did he, but their destinies were really only just beginning."

"Did he fall in love with her right away?" Naruto asked but Kisame shook his head.

"He thought she was the most beautiful thing he saw and he loved the light she had within her but he barely knew her. He didn't love her yet. Not until years later…After the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi left the Uchiha Clan and went to Suine who had planned to run away that day. They ended up escaping with each other and they spent about three months together, going to odd villages…until Itachi was presented with the job to join the Akatsuki and was forced to leave Suine behind in the Lightning Village…Then he didn't see Suine again until he was 17…

Itachi had explained all about how he met Suine to me before hand, he told me all about this girl and I kept poking fun at him…But I was happy for the kid, after all he had been through he was still able to find someone like her that actually seemed to care. I really thought she was a lie for the majority of the time…until I met her myself at a village. We were on vacation from the Akatsuki and apparently they were off duty and decided to go to the same village we did."

"They?" Hinata asked.

"Oh…Melody and Suine…" Kisame smiled lightly at Melody's sleeping face. He had seen it many times and every time he did, he fell more in love with her, "That is where I met the both of them. Itachi remembered her right away and couldn't stop himself from going to say hello. We basically all began to spend the entire vacation together, where we each fell in love. I know that for Itachi, he said it was extremely hard to come out with what his heart was telling him. After all, he was a criminal and Suine was always smiling with this bright light around her. He didn't want to take that away from her but Suine wouldn't have that. She just ended up beating some sense into him and explaining how he was the reason she smiled so much. It was defiantly a funny sight to behold."

"So they got together then?" Sasuke looked down, feeling ashamed of taking his brother away from a woman like that.

"Yes. Even though it was hard, they still spent as much time as they could together. Itachi and I built that house for them, putting a genjutsu around it to only let those we wished to see the house, see it. It was a home…I never had one before but I was happy that I was able to be a part of one." Kisame smiled lightly at the day they all moved into that house.

"Then, Melody and you?" Hinata asked but Kisame shook his head.

"Melody and I got together before Itachi and Suine did. Melody wasn't afraid of me and I wasn't afraid of her. We were falling in love instantaneously, I would say. Itachi was shyer than we were so it took him longer to get with Suine." Kisame explained, "Though he never regretted it."

"So all this time…my brother…" Sasuke looked down in sadness and Kisame watched him closely, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Look…" Kisame sighed, "I know that you probably feel like a dick…" Kisame looked at Sasuke whose eyes widened, "But in all honesty, Itachi wanted to die by your hands…rather than by that disease he had."

"Itachi was sick?" Naruto asked and Kisame nodded.

"Yeah…He was going to die anyways, you should have seen how angry Suine was, I guess it wasn't really funny but it was nice to see how much she cared…" Kisame paused remembering the pain of that day that she found out Itachi was dying, "He told her that he was going to die, Sasuke…And he told her…he told us, that he would rather fight his younger brother one more time before leaving this world…He really wanted to make you a hero…"

"Well it didn't…" Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Did he even think to know what it would feel like to me?"

"Well, he believed it was what you wanted as well…After all you were bent on revenge at the time Sasuke, you seemed to only want his death. Don't blame him for his past actions…And I know that no one will blame you for yours…" Sasuke's eyes widened at Kisame's words, "After all, Itachi tricked you, I couldn't really blame you for killing him…"

"Then…did my brother ask you to protect me after his death? Is that why you were always watching me in the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked and Kisame's eyes widened. He simply smiled lightly and nodded, "I knew it…"

"So…do we have any idea where to start looking for Itachi?" Naruto asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Not unless anyone has any idea where we can find out things about this Takaeshi…If there was a book or a document on where the Uchiha's put this man, than I would suggest we go there…" Kisame explained and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Will we be able to save them in time?" Hinata asked, "By the time we even figure out where that book is…It…"

"Don't worry Hinata…I'm sure we can think of something…" Naruto sighed lightly, running out of ideas.

"I…I have an idea." Sasuke started, "I would have suggested the Uchiha Clan but the books were taken by the Leaf Village after Itachi murdered everyone…And getting in there might be a pain in itself…However, I…I vaguely remember a story that involved a Takaeshi…If we could read my memories and try to pull that one out…Perhaps we can learn the whereabouts of him…" Sasuke looked to Kisame who nodded, "If you would…"

"Of course, mini-kid…" Kisame smiled and so did Sasuke, he liked that nickname, "Just relax, this is going to feel weird…" Kisame put his hand on Sasuke's head, allowing him to relax and close his eyes. Kisame started the jutsu and everyone watched as they could clearly see the memory being projected by Kisame's jutsu.


	6. Chapter 6

_The History of Takaeshi_

_Sasuke walked through the halls, being only 7 years old, of his house and suddenly came across the entrance to his house that was wide open to welcome everyone in. After all, his father was the headmaster of the Uchiha Clan; he had to make sure everyone felt welcomed in his home. However, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw his older brother, Itachi who was around 13 years old, rushing into the gate and slamming the door shut, putting his back upon it. Sasuke watched as the door Itachi held shut began to be pounded upon and girlish screams were held behind the door. Sasuke walked up to his distressed brother with a curious look. _

"_Brother?" Sasuke began and Itachi looked down to Sasuke with a worried look on his face, "What is going on?"_

"_Itachi! Come on! Just one date!" A girl screamed and Itachi shut his eyes. _

"_Yeah just one!" Another girl yelled out. _

"_You will love me I promise!" Another voice followed. _

"_Itachi!" Mikoto, their mother, yelled out from behind the door, "What are all these girls doing here? And why is our door shut? You know your father will ground you for shutting these poor girls out."_

"_Mother!" Itachi let out, "Please, make them go away!"_

"_Itachi Uchiha you open this door right now and speak to these girls! I will not have a son that will break girl's hearts!" _

"_Mother!"_

"_Now Itachi!"_

_ Itachi quickly opened the door and allowed his mother to come in, who held a basket of groceries in her hands. The three teenaged ninja girls behind her smiled at Itachi and he sighed. They quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house, dragging him down the streets. _

"_Be back for dinner time, Itachi!" Mikoto smiled lightly as she took Sasuke's hand and brought him back inside. _

_. . ._

"_I'm home!" Itachi's voice rang throughout the house and Sasuke jumped up from his floor, running down the stairs to meet his beloved brother. _

"_Welcome home Itachi." Mikoto's voice came from the kitchen, "Why don't you come here dear?"_

"_But-" Itachi looked at Sasuke who knew he wanted to play. _

"_Sasuke can wait, we have to talk." _

"_Ugh! Fine!" _

_ Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke was about to sadly turn away to his room but decided to do some snooping instead. Sasuke stood outside of the kitchen door, listening in on his mother and brother's conversation. _

"_So how did it go?" Mikoto smiled sheepishly but Itachi looked down. She joined him at the kitchen table, looking at him for answers, "Well?"_

"_It was boring, mother…" Itachi honestly spoke out. _

"_Boring? How can you say that? Those girls wanted to spend time with you-"_

"_I don't like any of them mother…" _

"_What!?" Mikoto looked angrily at her son, "Why not?"_

"_Because they maul me all the time at school and they don't even know me…The only thing they care about is the fact that I am the 'prodigy' of the Uchiha Clan…"_

"_That isn't true…"_

"_But it is mother!" Itachi looked seriously at her, making her eyes widen, "I don't know why all of a sudden you have gotten so interested in my love life mother, but I am telling you that I don't like any of them…Why would I? When they can't even understand who I am?"_

"_What do you mean by that? Maybe if you just give them a chance my son-" _

"_Mother… Please…don't make me go out with someone I don't want to…" Itachi continued to stare at her, while she looked down in sadness, "I will find the one…" Itachi smiled lightly as if he had already found her, "I promise…One day, you will get to meet the one I like…okay?"_

"_You mean you have a crush on someone!?" Mikoto smiled in happiness, she never thought that Itachi would have found a girl he liked. Itachi's eyes widened, but his cheeks reddened quickly. _

"_No! I have not!" Itachi shook his head and waved his arms, "I swear mother I have-"_

"_You should invite her over, for dinner. I want to meet her." _

"_No, mother! I don't….I don't like anyone." He looked away from her, "Besides…I barely know her…I just met her."_

"_Oh a new recruit to the Leaf Village?" _

"_I…Something like that…"_

"_Well bring her on over anyways! I am so happy that you have found someone to like…It is times like these I wish I had a girl instead of a son…I know that she would have told me all about her love affairs."_

"_Oh gee, thanks mother…" Itachi rolled his eyes but suddenly stiffened when someone else walked into the kitchen, completely missing Sasuke, "F-Father…"_

"_What are you so happy about Mikoto?" Fugaku spoke out in his firm voice, making Itachi nervous. _

"_Itachi has a girlfriend." Mikoto smiled happily but Fugaku seemed un-amused. _

"_She is not my girlfriend!" Itachi spoke out but quickly shut his mouth when his father turned his way. _

"_It is probably better that she does not come over…" Fugaku said ruining Mikoto's happiness, "We don't need unnecessary things right now."_

"_Unnecessary?" Mikoto began to yell, "How can you say that? And even in front of your own son?"_

"_It's fine mother…" Itachi sadly spoke as he stood up from the table, bowing lightly to his parents to leave the kitchen, "I didn't want to bring her here anyways…"_

_ Just like that Itachi left the kitchen, leaving his parents to discuss what had just happened. Sasuke put his head down and slowly walked into his room, where he would spend the rest of the night except for dinner in. Later on in the night, Sasuke sat in his bed, looking up at the midnight sky, afraid to fall asleep. He looked to his open door to see his brother lightly walking by. _

"_Brother!" Sasuke shouted out and Itachi turned to look at his younger brother, "Brother…"_

"_What is it Sasuke?" Itachi came in, lightly shutting Sasuke's door, "What's wrong? Why aren't you asleep? You have the academy to go to tomorrow-"_

"_It's not that…Brother…" Sasuke looked up to Itachi who lightly took a seat on a chair in Sasuke's room, "Is…Is something bad…happening?"_

"_What?" Itachi's eyes widened. _

"_To the Clan…is something…bad…happening to the clan?" Sasuke asked and Itachi's mouth opened lightly. He shut his mouth and looked away from Sasuke, having to regain his composure before answering Sasuke. When he looked back he had a big smile on his face and his eyes closed hiding the real truth. _

"_Of course not Sasuke. Why would you think that?" Itachi asked and Sasuke sighed. _

"_Father and Mother seem upset lately…they are both so jumpy…and even you brother, you have begun to change as well…" _

"_Me?"_

"_You don't smile around father and mother as much as you used to…"_

"_Don't worry Sasuke…" Itachi smiled at him, "You really are just imagining things. Everything is completely fine."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I…" Itachi paused, "I promise."_

"_That's good…Brother?" _

"_Yes, Sasuke?"_

"_Can you read me a bedtime story?"_

"_But I've read all the ones you have…"_

"_So make one up! Or tell me one you've learned in school!"_

"_I…Okay…I'll tell you one about how the Uchiha's saved the world from destruction! Shisui taught it to me."_

"_Okay!" Sasuke happily smiled as Itachi cleared his throat. _

"_A long time ago…back when father was just a kid, there were a group of people that had gotten together, a group of 5 evil bad ninjas…They all had their own unique Kekkei Genkai's that were unlike anything that anyone had ever seen before…And their master, Takaeshi, he was the worst of them all. He had taken a stand against the ninja world, saying how he would embark on a mission to destroy it completely. At first, nothing had happened, and everyone began to feel safe again…But ten years later, he arose again, with a terrifying power, one just as strong as the Kyuubi." Sasuke began to sink down into his covers in fear, "He smashed, destroyed and killed countless lives! He even liked to take kids from their beds while they sleep at night."_

"_That's not funny, brother!" Sasuke yelled at him and Itachi laughed. _

"_You are right, I am sorry Sasuke, I just couldn't resist…" Itachi sighed, "Okay besides the children part, this man, Takaeshi was a devil, a cold hearted murderer…However, the Uchiha, came up with a brilliant plan to stop him and put his evil deeds to rest!" Itachi smiled and Sasuke began to take the covers off of his face, "They created an eternal flame, a jutsu that no one knows how to preform again. The Uchiha's along with the Leaf, pushed Takaeshi into a sacred temple, not far from the Lightning Village…It was called Twin Peaks, for the mountains there separated like twins. The Uchiha trapped him within a genjutsu and held him off long enough to imprison him with a seal. Once they locked him up, they put the Eternal flame around him, ensuring that no one would be able to douse the fires to resurrect him…Then they locked the temple with a door that allowed only an Uchiha to open it. The Uchiha's blood is the only way to open up that gate to even get to Takaeshi." _

"_So…We saved the world? But what about the other four?" Sasuke asked in fear. _

"_No one knows what happened to them…" Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "They disappeared the moment their master had been locked up…But they cannot save him anyways Sasuke, so yes the world was saved…"_

"_He…He can't break out can he?" Sasuke asked and Itachi smiled lightly, ruffling Sasuke's hair with his hand. _

"_Oh Sasuke…You are such a scaredy cat." Itachi chuckled making Sasuke jump from the bed._

"_I am not!" Sasuke yelled at him. _

"_Don't worry Sasuke…" Itachi said to calm his brother down, "Even if Takaeshi was revived, somehow, I would be there to protect you, no matter what…" _

"_Really?" _

"_Of course Sasuke…After all, who else would protect a scared little kid like you besides your big brother?"_

"_Brother!" Sasuke yelled again, pushing Itachi up off of the chair. Sasuke pushed Itachi closer to the door but stopped suddenly, "So…do you believe that Takaeshi is really locked up for good? I mean that Eternal Flame can't be put out right?"_

"_I don't know Sasuke…" Itachi looked seriously at Sasuke, kneeling down to his brother's height, "Every jutsu has a weakness…It is quite possible that the Eternal Flame is not perfect…But I wouldn't worry about that, Sasuke…It won't happen…I am sure that he must be dead by now…" Sasuke didn't look anymore happy and Itachi sighed, "Don't worry Sasuke. The Uchiha's are heroes…Even if he was revived, the Uchiha would come to save it…They will always be heroes."_

"_Really? Are we really heroes, brother?" _

"_I…" Itachi looked away for a second, "We are, Sasuke…" Itachi's eyes suddenly welled up with tears and he allowed one to escape his eye, falling down his cheek. _

"_Brother?" Sasuke asked and he went to grab his brother's hand but Itachi just stood up. _

"_It's nothing, I just got something in my eye…" Itachi turned around from Sasuke, hiding his face from him, "Now get back to bed Sasuke, you have a big day tomorrow, remember?"_

_ Itachi opened the door to Sasuke's room and left the little kid alone in his room. Sasuke sadly walked up to his bed and he looked up out of his window. A shooting star passed by and Sasuke quickly grasped his hands together, putting his head down. He knelt up on his bed, pushing himself closer to the window. _

"_Please…" Sasuke began to make a wish, "Please make my brother happy…Please…allow him to see that girl he likes again…Allow him to smile…"_

Kisame lightly took his hand off of Sasuke's head, allowing him to open his eyes. The tears fell off of Sasuke's cheeks at the memory he had forgotten. There were so memories that he cherished but after his brother had left, he only trained himself to push them back. But now he wanted them all back, so that he could remember everything he missed out when he was a kid.

Naruto sighed as he looked away from Sasuke. Itachi really had been the best brother for Sasuke and the Leaf took that away from the both of them. As Naruto looked to the stars, he remembered what Sasuke had said to him when they were kids. _'Just shut up…for once! What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh? I'm suffering now because I had those ties! How on earth could you ever understand how it feels to lose all of that!?'_ He really had no clue how Sasuke felt.

"You did good, mini-kid, I know it must have been hard for you to do that…" Kisame began and Sasuke looked up to him, "But now we can go save Itachi…And Suine."

"You're right…Let's go…To Twin Peaks…" Sasuke said as he stood up, waiting for everyone to follow his lead.

Kisame slowly stood up, ignoring his wound, though he did have to admit that it felt much better. He lightly picked Melody up and held her close in his arms. Naruto helped Hinata off of the ground and they all began to follow Sasuke who had known where to go. He was going to save his brother and create more memories with him, to bring that brother back that he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

_No, Suine_

Itachi's vision blurred as he tried to watch what those ninja were doing to him. Catching himself fading in and out, he was able to finally push his weak eyes awake, seeing that he was tied down to a brown table that had tubes all around him. He looked down to see that there were tubes in the inner part of his elbow. He saw his own blood pouring into the tube and he groaned, knowing what was happening and why he felt so light headed. Itachi felt his head hit the side of the table, looking over at the group that stood a bit away from him. The ninja that he was fighting before were there, holding a beautiful girl back as she screamed out. The silver haired ninja, Ronin, came closer to Itachi but Itachi's vision cleared up and he saw Suine fighting back the ninja, trying to get her way over to him.

"S-Suine…" Itachi's voice lightly said and her eyes widened, "Suine…"

"Itachi!" Suine cried out as the tears fell off of her cheeks, "Let him go, please!"

"We need him just as much as we need you my dear…" Ronin began as he put a hand upon Itachi's arm, "And we are going to take as much as we need…"

"Ugh…" Itachi moaned, "Y-You'll…pay…for this…" Itachi stuttered, fighting the sensation to fall asleep, "I'll…get you…"

"My dear boy, I doubt that you even have the strength to make me pay for this. Once we are done with you, you will be too weak to even lift up a piece of yen…" Ronin laughed, making Suine's eyes widened, "No matter though, once we are done with you here, we will just kill you…Right in front of Suine, too…"

"You…" Itachi began to squirm, trying to push back against the restraints, surprising Ronin, "Bastard!"

"Well, you are stronger than you look, but still not enough strength to break free…" Ronin chuckled, pushing Itachi back down by putting his hand over his eyes, "You know what…I think Suine will love to see your death…Think of all the terror that will fill her mind…Of all the horrific nightmares she will have, that is if she survives this as well…Which I doubt highly…"

"No! Stop this!" Suine cried out again.

"Hear her cries, Itachi?" Ronin smiled making Itachi grit his teeth in anger, "Think of how many more she will have once she sees your body limp…"

"Leave her alone!" Itachi screamed out, continuing to squirm but feeling his strength leave his body as his blood continued to disappear.

"That's enough, Ronin…" Hiashi stated, "We have enough blood now."

"Good…Now I get to see Suine squirm even more…" Ronin smiled as he harshly pulled the tubes out of Itachi's arms, making him scream in agony.

"Suine…" Itachi looked to Suine whose eyes widened in fear.

Ronin grabbed Itachi's body off of the table, making him stand on his shaky legs. Ronin put a hand on Itachi's neck and grabbed a kunai, holding it to his neck. Suine felt the anger build up in her as the kunai began to draw blood from Itachi's neck. She quickly turned to ice, surprising Ronin. She then punched and kicked the three ninja's off of her. Suine created an ice blade and held it to her neck, making Ronin's eyes widen.

"Let him go or I kill myself." Suine bluntly stated, causing Ronin to pull the kunai blade away from Itachi's neck.

"You are bluffing…" Ronin worried but Suine held up her other hand as an example. She quickly stabbed her hand with the ice blade, screaming in agony. She gritted her teeth, created another ice blade and held it up to her neck, "Okay…You are not kidding…Just calm down there my dear Suine…" Ronin looked to the three ninja who were about to surprise attack Suine but Suine spoke up.

"If they attack me than I will kill myself." Suine stated and Ronin shook his head to his teammates, making them back off.

"What do you want?"

"I want to make a deal…"

"A deal?"

"I want you to bandage Itachi up, put him safely outside of the cave bringing me along so that I can say goodbye, and then leave him alone forever…Then I will do whatever you want me to do."

"You would…risk your own life, to save this man's?"

"Yes."

"Man, love is stupid…But alright, a deal is a deal…"

"No, Suine…" Itachi told her, "Don't do this…"

"Don't worry…" She smiled brightly at him, crushing his heart, "I'll be fine…Now bandage him up."

Akane quickly grabbed some cloth from her backpack and went over to Itachi, patching up the holes where the tubes used to be. Itachi felt the tears well up in his eyes, Suine was in more danger than he was.

"Suine…don't you lie to me…" Itachi replied and her eyes widened, "You know just as well as I do…You won't make it out alive…So run away while you still can!"

"You do that Suine, I kill him." Ronin pointed the kunai to Itachi's neck but Suine sighed.

"Don't pretend that I am stupid Ronin…" Suine smiled lightly, "I know full well that you plan to kill him if I go back on my word. No matter what he says I won't run away…"

"Well aren't you just lucky then?" Ronin told Itachi, whispering into his ears, "To have a love that protects you no matter what…"

"Go to hell!" Itachi screamed at Ronin but Ronin chuckled despite Itachi's words.

Ronin began to take Itachi out of the cave that there were in, Twin Peaks. Suine followed by Ronin's orders, still holding the piece of ice to her neck, ready to use it whenever she needed to. Ronin made it outside of the cave and then threw Itachi down to the ground, where he tried to get up but his legs failed him. He had lost way too much blood to even want to fight back. How could he save Suine in this condition?

Suine went down to Itachi, kneeling in the mud, as the rain continued to spit down to the ground. She smiled at Itachi but the tears began to fall off his cheeks. He had to move, he had to save her. Suine dropped the ice blade in the mud, and turned Itachi's head so that he was facing her eyes.

"Please…Suine…I-I can't…live without you…You can't go…just runaway now, forget about me, please!" Itachi tried to yell at her but she bent down and kissed Itachi on the lips. Itachi wanted to enjoy the kiss but he knew he couldn't. She lightly let him go and was picked up by Ronin grabbing her arm.

"Goodbye…Itachi-kun…" Suine smiled at him, "I love you…"

"Suine!" Itachi squirmed on the ground, trying to force his body up off of the ground.

"Oh by the way, Itachi…" Ronin smiled as he pushed Suine back into the cave, "Just in case you get any bright ideas about saving Suine…Here's something to say, don't." Ronin snapped his fingers and the ninja named Tesuo came up to the entrance of the cave. He did some hand signs and pushed his hand on the ground. A giant rock smashed down on the entrance, blocking Itachi from getting to Suine.

"Suine!" Itachi screamed out again, feeling his heart pound in his chest, "Suine! No! Not her!" The tears fell off of his face, "Damn it, Suine!" Itachi yelled out again and was interrupted by a figure standing above him, as the rain began to pour down onto his face, hiding his tears.

"Kid?" Kisame dropped down to his knees beside Itachi's limp body, "Kid are you okay? What the hell did they do to you?"

"Don't worry about me Kisame!" Itachi cried out and Kisame looked up to him, noticing the tears, "Suine! They got her! They have her in there!"

"Don't worry…" Melody began, "We will save her…"

"Can you move?" Naruto asked and Itachi shook his head.

"They must have drained a lot of blood…" Hinata activated her byakugan, "He is stable, and he will be just fine…"

"Brother…" Sasuke knelt down to the other side of him, "Brother, you are going to be okay…"

"I don't care about me!" Itachi screamed out surprising everyone, "I only care about Suine! God damn her!"

"Come on, let's go save her!" Naruto yelled out and everyone left Itachi in the mud, as they were faced with the rock, trying to use everything they could to destroy it.

"Suine…Why…" Itachi let out to himself, muttering as the others worked on opening the door.

"_Because I love you, silly." Suine's smile warmed up Itachi's memories, "Why wouldn't I do everything for you?"_

"_Suine that's a bit silly, I don't want to lose you, you know…" Itachi told her but she just shook her head. _

"_And I don't want to lose you…So I will protect you no matter what…"_

"Suine…Suine…" Itachi's tears continued to fall as his memory kept coming up with flashes of her.

"_So do I do it like this?" Suine held her hands together in a silly position._

"_No…Suine…" Itachi chuckled, "You have to do this…" Itachi showed her the hand signs and she smiled brightly. _

"_This!" She did it correctly and Itachi nodded lightly, "You know I've never done this before! My father refused to let me become a ninja…So I was stuck with being a princess."_

"_Yes but didn't your nanny teach you some?"_

"_Only like a substitution one, for protection…" Suine sighed but she looked beautiful, 12 years old and always smiling._

"Why…Why did…why did I get her involved in my life…If I didn't…she might not have been found…" Itachi beat himself up.

"_Itachi-kun…" Suine turned to him, a smile planted on her face, "I know that you are all like-" Suine bulked up to impersonate him, "'Suine I cannot be with you for your life may be in danger!'"_

"_That's not funny Suine…" Itachi told her but she rolled her eyes. _

"_The point is…You shouldn't be…You are always wondering if you should have talked to me so long ago, if you should have saved me from my father, if you should have kissed me…" Suine looked directly at him making his eyes widen, "But don't you see by now? Itachi…You are the one I want, the one I choose, my destiny…" Itachi watched her carefully, "The reason I smile, isn't because I'm free, or because I met Melody and Kisame, or because I finally don't have to deal with being a Princess…" She looked up at the stars, "It's because of you…You, who have always been there for me, who always believed in me…You were always the one I could turn to when everything seemed helpless…You are the one I want to be with Itachi…The one that makes my heart do all that cheesy and melting stuff…" Suine chuckled and Itachi grabbed her by the hand, "Itachi-kun?"_

"_I love you." Itachi told her and her eyes widened. It was the first time he had even said it, the first one to say it out of the both of them, "I love you…Suine Iburame…I love you."_

"_Damn it…You beat me to the punch…" Suine smiled lightly making Itachi chuckle. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. _

"Move…damn it…She needs you…" Itachi told his body as he began to fight against the pain and the sensation to no longer move, "Move!"

"_Hey Suine…" Itachi began as he carried a bucket of water to their home in the Lightning Village area, walking beside his lover, "Can…Can I ask you something…"_

"_Of course…What do you need my permission to talk to me now?" Suine sassed him but he just ignored it. Itachi went in front of her, making her stop walking._

"_Marry me." Itachi said making Suine's eyes widen. _

"_That sounded more like a statement…rather than a question…" Suine began but a smile grew on her face that never went away, "You want to marry me?"_

"_Of course!" Itachi smiled brightly, "I have loved you for so long and life is great and good again thanks to you…" Itachi paused, "So…Let's get married. Make it official between us…I want you to be my wife, to be Mrs. Uchiha…That sounds lame but whatever!" Suine chuckled, "I want to have a family with you, to grow old with you…So let's get married."_

"_Okay!" Suine smiled brightly at him. _

"_That's a yes right?" _

"_Yes silly!"_

"_Oh! Perfect! I will make sure you are the happiest woman alive!"_

"God damn it, move!" Itachi screamed out his heart, wanting his body to heal so fast, wanting to be there with Suine to save her from Ronin, "Please, move!"

"_Mother, do I have to go?" Itachi asked Mikoto as they walked down the streets of the Leaf Village, "I hate shopping for girly things…I don't understand why you always want me to come with you. I'm not a girl you know."_

"_I know sweetheart, but I wanted to talk to you about what we want to do…" Mikoto began._

"_I don't want to talk to you about that, ever…"_

"_Look, Itachi I know that you are hurt but…please understand."_

"_I will never understand…I never want to understand…"_

"_But son…"_

"_You are ruining my life." Itachi turned to his mother, keeping the conversation on the down low, "You are ruining Sasuke's life! I will never be able to have a normal life because of you! I will never be able to be who I want to be, because of you!"_

"_Itachi…please tell me you really don't think that."_

"_I know that, Mother!" Itachi paused and turned away from his mother, continuing to walk by her side as they headed to the store, "Now I never want to talk about this again."_

"_But honey…"_

_ Itachi ignored his mother and watched the people as they walked down the streets. He rolled his eyes, wanting to find some sort of way to get out of this damn shopping and even out of this life. He turned his attention towards a familiar girl that stood in front of an outdoors merchant with a woman with her. The girl wore a magnificent red dress and the woman wore royal maid clothing. Itachi felt his eyes widen as his legs stopped. His cheeks burnt up, it was the girl he met in the forest about a week ago. _

"_Itachi?" Mikoto turned to her son, noticing the blush on his cheeks. She looked to the person he was staring at and her mouth widened, "Are you kidding me Itachi?" Itachi's eyes widened at his mother's anger, "You can't like her! She is the Iburame princess; she is due to be married off! Now, just ignore her and let's get going into this shop!" _

_ Mikoto grabbed a hold of Itachi's hand, pulling him away from Suine's direction. However, Itachi smirked as he did a clone jutsu, swapping places with the clone to get free from his mother's grip. Itachi quickly went over to the outdoors merchant, standing beside Suine, waiting for her to notice him. She had a terrible bored look on her face, the one that said get me the hell out of here. Itachi smirked, this was just what he needed, to forget that his whole world was crumpling around him. _

"_What about this one milady?" The Nanny spoke out to the Princess but Suine looked away in boredom._

"_I told you a thousand times, I don't want any more necklaces…I have enough to feed a country! And besides I don't like them…Get me a kunai instead, then I can train to be a ninja and force my way out of this stupid Princess position." Suine's voice spoke out but the Nanny angrily turned away, looking at more pieces of jewellery. _

_ Suine looked in Itachi's direction and her eyes connected with his. Her eyes widened and a smile came upon her face. Her hand found its way to hide her smile. Itachi silently chuckled, trying to make sure he didn't alarm the Nanny. He held a hand out to Suine who gladly took it, allowing him to pull her through the streets, away from her Nanny and away from his mother. _

"_Itachi!" Suine's voice happily said as they made it to the next street that just happened to have a festival going on. _

"_I saw you and I knew I had to come talk to you." Itachi smiled at Suine who joined him at his side, "Plus I had to get away from my mother, she was starting to annoy me with talk of the plan."_

"_Oh…That's rough…And I thought me having to get fifteen more necklaces was bad." Suine chuckled and noticed that Itachi still held onto her hand, but she dared not tell him, "So what should we do before we are caught?"_

"_How about we do this festival?" _

"_How convenient."_

"_Yeah…It's like the world wants us to have fun."_

_ The young teens both laughed as they went into the festival. They played the games, winning Suine a feather necklace which she enjoyed getting. They joined the dance that was happening, twirling around and surprising the entire group of people that were there. The girls were jealous of Suine while the guys were jealous of Itachi. Either way, they had the time of their lives, dancing and talking. But of course, it all had to end soon. _

"_Princess Suine!" A guard for the Iburame castle came into the dance floor, seeing Suine laughing with Itachi. _

"_Uh-oh…" Suine said as she grabbed Itachi's hand, once the crowd dispersed to allow the guards to find the culprits. _

_ There were guards in front of them and guards behind them. But Itachi's sharigon activated, ready to fight the guards. He needed a way to vent and this was it. Suine wanted to stay longer with Itachi, after all the only reason they escaped was so that they could vent to each other about their pain. And together they had the fun that they needed, a normal life they wanted to live. _

"_Can you fight?" Itachi asked Suine who grabbed a kunai out of Itachi's kunai holder. _

_ Everyone watched as the princess grabbed a hold of her long dress, cutting it so that it ended at her knees, giving her the freedom she needed. Itachi chuckled when he noticed that Suine had been wearing ninja shoes underneath her royal dress. She handed him back the kunai and smiled a sassy smile towards her own guards. They were surprised, but they knew that Suine was always like this. She rebelled. _

"_Now I can." Suine smiled, "Let's kick their ass, I need a good fight to vent out my feelings." Suine cracked her knuckles, "Just don't kill them."_

"_Didn't plan to." Itachi smiled lightly. _

_ The guards flinched at the team, the prodigy Uchiha and the ice Princess, they could be unstoppable together. Itachi charged at the guards who began to charge at them, using his skills to punch and kick them away from touching Suine. Meanwhile, Suine threw her ice at the guards shirts, pinning them to buildings and the road. She had amazing aim and she knew that. _

"_Itachi!" Suine yelled, calling him back to her side and he went to her. The crowd watched, wondering how the two knew how to fight so well together, "Let's get the rest with this."_

"_I…" Itachi looked into Suine's mind, seeing the jutsu she wanted to use, "Let's do it."_

_ Itachi went back to back with Suine, holding her hand. Suine let her ice leave her body, creating an ice dragon that swirled around the two teens. The guards watched in fear as Itachi breathed in and blew out a fire dragon that intertwined itself with the ice dragon. The dragons suddenly separated and pretended to aim themselves at the guards but Itachi and Suine used that as a distraction. Suine smiled as she disappeared into Ravens that carried Itachi off of the ground, putting him on top of a roof. She smiled at him and they began to run on the roof tops, getting away from the guards. The two teens laughed, it was great to get some steam off on someone. _

"_Itachi, I can't jump very far on buildings, I won't be able to make that jump…" Suine pointed to the large gap between the buildings that was closely coming up at them. _

"_No problem." Itachi slowed down, letting Suine get in front of him, "Don't stop running, I can hear them getting on the roof…When I say go, you jump up and put yourself in a feudal position, I'll catch you." Itachi told her and she nodded, "Go!"_

_ Suine jumped up, closing her eyes in fear as she jumped over the gap. Itachi jumped with even more power and quickly caught Suine in his arms, letting her comfortably fit in his arms bridal style. Itachi jumped off of the roof tops and began to run towards the gate with Suine in his arms, who quickly put her arms around Itachi's neck. However, Itachi was stopped by an older looking teenager, around 16 years old, who wore royal clothing. His short blonde hair was going in all directions, and his deep brown eyes stared at the both of them with distain. _

"_Leon…" Suine muttered and Itachi looked to her. _

"_Sister…What are you doing?" Leon came up to the both of them, "Making this poor boy help you rebel…"_

"_I'm not poor and she isn't making me do anything." Itachi gritted his teeth at him, "Leave her alone."_

"_Ah. You have spirit, that's nice…But if I were you I would put her down, besides…" Itachi noticed the guards that came up from behind him, "You are outnumbered."_

"_Numbers are worthless…" Itachi tried to fight back but Suine sighed, letting go of Itachi's neck, "Suine?"_

"_I have to go back…I don't want them to arrest you…Promise me they won't brother." Suine turned to Leon who nodded lightly, "You can let me go Itachi, it's okay…" Itachi put her down lightly and she smiled brightly at him. _

_ The Nanny came running through the guards and up to Suine. She went in front of both Itachi and Suine, pointing a finger to the both of them. _

"_How dare you run off!" The Nanny spoke out to Suine who rolled her eyes, "I will get in trouble because of your reckless decisions-"_

"_They weren't reckless okay?" Suine began to explain, "What else would you like me to do when you bore me to death with necklace shopping…"_

"_Princess…"_

"_Look…I don't want to be a princess…" Suine told them and Leon's eyes widened, "I don't want to be called Princess…I want to be called Suine…I want people to know my name, not because of my position in the Iburame Clan but because of our friendships…So I run away because I hate being a princess…"_

"_Well too bad sister!" Leon began making Itachi angry, "You have no other choice…This is your duty…"_

"_Just go away brother…I'll come home…" Suine told him and he shrugged his shoulders, making the guards come with him back to their castle. Suine looked away from the Nanny who looked down in sadness, she turned to Itachi, "Thank you, Itachi-kun…I don't remember when I have ever had this much fun…Sneaking off and having fun in the festival…" Itachi smiled lightly, "Beating up guards and running away from them…It was incredible…I thank you for giving me the opportunity to do this…"_

"_Uh…" Itachi rubbed the back of his head, "Your welcome, Suine…" _

"_You really are a special person Itachi-kun…You always seem to make me smile…" Suine smiled, "I never smile at home…" The Nanny's eyes widened, knowing perfectly well why Suine couldn't smile, "Thank you…" Suine walked up to Itachi, kissing him lightly on the cheek, making his cheeks redden, "Good luck with your family, Itachi…I hope for your sake, everything goes well…" Suine whispered to him and then she turned around to leave for her village._

"_Goodbye…Suine…" Itachi said, knowing that this was probably the last time he would get to see her._

"_Itachi Uchiha!" Mikoto finally joined the scene, though she had been there all along, she waited for the Princess to leave to scold her son, "Are you an idiot?" She whacked him over the head but her eyes widened as the smile he wore left his face, and the happiness he had in his eyes disappeared, "Son? Are…Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine, mother…" Itachi looked to her with an emotionless face, sighing lightly, "Let's go get your shopping over with…I just want to go home…"_

"Suine!" Itachi's body finally moved, allowing him to come to his knees. He looked as Naruto tried to use the rasengan on the boulder, but the boulder was so large that it was taking up more chakra for him to use the rasengan rather than breaking the boulder.

Itachi's heart began to pound in his chest; Suine was his everything, his love, his best friend. She was doomed to die in there, he knew that. He couldn't let her die, not after everything that they have been through together. He felt the anger build up within him. Those guards took Suine away from him once, his parents pushed them away from each other, and now Ronin and his thugs are trying to separate them again. Itachi's sharigon activated as his chakra grew along with his anger. His fists clenched, as he thought about Suine's beautiful smile, leaving his side.

"Suine!" Itachi screamed out and everyone turned to him as he stood on his feet. Itachi felt Susano come around him, his anger and fear giving him strength, the strength he needed to protect Suine.

Susano looked just as angry as Itachi, as if their feelings were somehow the same. Everyone backed away from the pissed off look in Itachi's eyes, not wanting to get in that man's way. Itachi charged at the rock, slamming Susano's shield into the boulder, pushing with all his might. Once it didn't work, he did it again and again, making everyone look at him with sadness, would they ever be able to save her?

Suddenly, Itachi held his hands out as if he was holding a sword, making Susano get a hold of its sword. Itachi thought once more of Suine's love for him, remembering all the happy moments they had together. No one would take that away from him again. Itachi gripped the handle of the sword and angrily looked at the boulder.

"Not again…" Itachi muttered making everyone listen closely, "I will not lose her again!"

Itachi screamed out his heart as he charged the sword into the boulder, smashing the sword through the rock. The rock began to crumble at the force of the sword, making Itachi smirk. Everyone happily smiled at the sight, now they could save her with everything they have.

"I'm coming…I'm coming, Suine…" Itachi muttered to himself as everyone charged into the Twin Peaks, ready to fight and ready to kick ass.


	8. Chapter 8

_Suine's Predicament_

Suine's eyes widened as the boulder shut the entrance to the cave, how was Itachi supposed to save her now? He would need a lot more strength and power to destroy that, he doesn't have enough for that. Ronin put his hand upon Suine's shoulder, gripping it and bringing her closer to another boulder that was blocking the entrance to the temple that Ronin had described to her earlier on in her capture. It was what they needed Itachi's blood for. The door had deep groves in it, sketched along some pattern that made no sense to Suine. In the dead center of the door was a little circle, where Suine knew that Ronin would put the vials of blood he got from Itachi.

As she expected, Ronin grabbed the six vials of blood that he held within his hands and put them into six slots that were in the center of the door. The groves began to glow a bright red and the door spilt into two, each side rolling off into the side of the cave walls. Once the door opened, Suine's eyes widened as she saw the old Japanese styled temple. Behind the temple was an everlasting spiral of fire that hit the top of the cave, yet it did not burn the cave's celling.

"Welcome, Suine…to Twin Peaks…" Ronin smiled as he grabbed a hold of her shoulder again, pulling her to the temple's opening.

"So this master of yours…" Suine began to strike up a conversation, "Why would you go through all of this trouble just to bring him back?"

"Our master is our leader, without him we are nothing."

"You seem to be doing just fine on your own…" Suine pointed out making Ronin's eyes widened, "Why wouldn't you just let him go so you could get the leadership?"

"I obey my master, and I need him to help guide me to where I need to be…"

"That's stupid…A master can only take you so far…How much longer are you going to want him to hold your hand?"

"It is not like that! There is no master or leader or anyone that can lead me better! Why would you suggest that I am holding his hand?"

"…It is an expression, you aren't being independent."

"And where did you learn that?"

"It is a parenting lesson…" Suine spoke out and Ronin turned to her, her eyes connecting with his. Ronin felt the look in her eyes; imprint itself in his mind, "A parent can only hold the child's hand for so long before they have to fly on their own…So how long will you continue to stick to his side? How long will you refuse to fly?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard…"

"She…She's right, Ronin…" Akane began, making Ronin turn to her, "You are a great leader without our master…Why should we even bother to resurrect him?"

"Akane! How dare you question my judgment!" Ronin yelled at her, making her jump back into Hiashi. However, instead of yelling at her, he put hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"She wasn't, Ronin…" Hiashi stated.

"She was merely trying to see why we needed our master when we have you…" Tesuo spoke his mind for once but Ronin turned away from his friends.

"Don't be absurd! Our master is the one who will lead us to greatness and can give us the power to take over the world!" Ronin pushed Suine through the temple, directing her towards the back of the temple.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on your friends…" Suine told Ronin who ignored her, "Someday they won't be here and then you will finally realize how much time you should have spent with them, rather than bossing them around."

"That is enough out of you, Princess!" Ronin screamed at Suine who then shut her mouth, stopping her attempt at trying to make Ronin stop his plan. But now she knew that his friends weren't completely on board with his plan.

Suine's eyes widened as they made it to the back of the temple, arriving at the base of the spiral of fire. Suine squinted her eyes, looking between the fire to see that nothing was even there. Was there no master to revive? Ronin grabbed her hands bringing her closer to the fire. Her eyes widened as he put two metal cylinders over her hands, locking into place before she had time to try to escape it.

"What is this?" Suine asked Ronin but he said nothing as he pushed her towards the fire.

Suine felt her eyes widen as her body went towards the fire. She felt her ice cover her body as she went through fire and made it to the center of the cyclone. Her hair went in all directions due to the intense wind in the middle of the cyclone of fire. Suine looked around the fire, seeing no cage or anything that would have held a person within it. However, her eyes caught a glimpse of a grate that was beside her and there she saw a casket with a seal on it, keeping the man locked up in there for a long time.

Suddenly, Suine's hands were going against her will and were being pulled by some force. Her eyes widened once she saw chains shoot up from the ground and grab a hold of her metal handcuffs. The chains pulled her over to the grate and forced her to stand upon it, without being able to move at all. So that's why he put these on her hands.

"Is it comfortable enough for you Princess?" Ronin chuckled from behind the fire and Suine felt the anger build up within her, "My seals will be coming shortly through my Kekkei Genkai, which would be the ability to create chains and metal objects." Ronin chuckled some more, "Those cuffs I put on your hands will soon get a seal that will force you to use your Kekkei Genkai to my will, as long as you wear them that is…To bad, your Itachi can no longer save you…"

Suine looked down to the metal handcuffs and watched as a red seal began to form around the entire cylinder. She felt a weird sensation fill her hands and soon reach her entire body. She could feel the cold ice begin to form onto her fingertips without her permission. He was now in control of her, there really was no way that she could have escaped this. Was this her destiny all a long? To die here in order to resurrect this evil man?

The ice began to take the form that the seals wanted it to. A large sphere of ice began to form around Suine, slowly growing in order to take over the spiral of fire.

"Itachi…" Suine felt the tears fall down her cheeks, "Save me…Itachi…"


	9. Chapter 9

_The Battle_

Itachi walked into the inner cave, knowing full well that everyone followed him. No one spoke a single word to him, they knew better than to do that right now. He was livid, something that not even Sasuke was used to seeing. Itachi looked at the temple constantly searching the surroundings to try to find Suine, but she was nowhere to be found. The cyclone of fire continued, meaning that Suine had not yet stopped it. However, Itachi knew all too well that getting to her, getting to that back of the temple would not be easy. He needed help, from those he trusted no matter what.

"Kisame…" Itachi spoke out and Kisame's eyes widened, surprised that Itachi even wanted to talk. Kisame walked up slowly to his best friend, looking down on him since Itachi was much shorter than him.

"Yes?" Kisame asked looking Itachi in the eyes, trying to figure out how he could get Itachi to be calmer. Like he always said, fighting is useless without a calm mind.

"I need you…" Itachi began making Kisame smile lightly, it was nice to hear those words.

"Really Itachi-san!" Kisame happily said making Itachi turn to him with a blank stare, "Sorry, continue."

"Melody…" Itachi ignored Kisame and Melody quickly went to his other side with a bright smile on her face.

"Here!" She lightly saluted Itachi.

"I'm going to charge in…I need you two to make sure I am not stopped…"

"Of course! Save Suine!" Melody smiled lightly, "If you don't I will have every right to kill you."

"Well then…" Itachi chuckled lightly, letting his sharigon activate, "I better not let you down…" Itachi sighed lightly, "You three…" Itachi motioned for the three kids behind him. He lightly turned to them, "Can I count on you to help us?"

"Of course!" Naruto held a thumbs up to Itachi.

"Follow our lead, the goal is to get to her as fast as possible…Make sure to stop the enemy at all costs…"

"Understood…" Sasuke said and a smile came upon Itachi's face.

"Then let's go…" Itachi's smile faded as he charged out of the safety of the entrance to the inner cave and ran towards the temple.

Kisame and Melody stayed right beside him while the other three followed closely behind. Tesuo popped up from the ground, immediately stopping Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke nodded to Naruto and went around Tesuo to keep up with his brother. Hiashi came from one side of the cave, charging at Itachi, planning to stop him.

"Oh…looks like my rematch is here." Melody's eyes brightened up as she fell behind. She jumped up into the air and kicked Hiashi back, reading herself for another battle. Shizuka immediately came out of Melody, smiling a wicked smile at Hiashi as she began to twist a kunai around her finger, "Hello again. Ready to die?"

"I'd say the same to you!" Hiashi let out as his demon took control, "After all, I have beaten you once."

"Ha…Correction…" Shizuka's eyes darkened as she charged at Hiashi, making him throw his arms up to block her attack. The kunai she held went closer to his eye, "You didn't!"

Kisame looked back once to Melody, making sure that she was okay. Itachi gave him a light nod as a comfort, there was no need to worry about Melody. She could handle her own ground. Akane shot her metal claws at Kisame again, hoping to take the beast down with just those. Kisame smiled and spat out large amounts of water that formed a barrier around him.

"This is where we part ways, kid!" Kisame yelled at Itachi as he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to Akane whose eyes widened in fear, "Better get ready, there won't be a repeat of last time!"

Akane held her arms up, ready to fight Kisame with all her might just for Ronin. Kisame charged at her the moment Itachi and Sasuke had made it to the bottom of the steps that lead to the temple. As they ran up the steps, Ronin appeared at the top of the steps with a couple of chains wrapped around his arms. He smiled at Itachi, ready to fight him for Suine. However, he was surprised when Sasuke had jumped over Itachi and landed in front of him, facing Ronin with a sword in hand.

"Go brother! And hurry on back!" Sasuke held Ronin off as his elder brother ran past him, entering the temple.

"It doesn't matter what you do!" Ronin's voice yelled at him, "It is already complete!"

Itachi's eyes noticed the spiral of fire ceasing to exist. As he entered the back of the temple, his eyes widened when he saw that Suine's ice had completely finished off the eternal fire. Spikes of ice now covered the entire back of the temple, forming a large barrier around a small circle of ice. In that small circle of ice, Itachi saw Suine floating with chains around her wrists. Her body had taken a full ice form, covering her entire body with ice. Her mouth was opened as if she was screaming but Itachi could hear none of it. Itachi gritted his teeth but quickly did some hand signs.

"Don't give up on me Suine!" Itachi yelled out to the ice woman, "Don't you die on me!"

Itachi breathed out a large fire that turned into a dragon, flowing around the ice to melt it. The dragon focused on the circle that held Suine prisoner, trying to free her from her own powers. The moment Itachi heard Suine's screaming voice come though he ran through the ice field to go reach her. He charged until he could see Suine, still covered in ice. He immediately put his arms around her and with all the force he had charged up, broke the chains around her and pushed her away from continuing to use her powers. He smashed through the rest of the ice, until he made it to a safe place to put Suine down.

He knelt down, holding Suine in his hands, feeling the ice cold of her body take some of his warmth away. He took the metal handcuffs off of his love's hands, freeing her completely from Ronin. He lightly touched her frozen cheek, hoping that she would wake up and stop the ice that formed around her body. Once he knew that wasn't happening, he put his lips on hers, putting some fire in her, melting the ice around her. The moment the ice was completely eradicated from her body, Itachi let her out of the kiss and looked at her worryingly. However, her eyes began to open and she looked to Itachi with a light smile on her face.

"Y-You…came for me…" Suine felt the happiness fill her heart.

"Of course I did…Now; I'm going to get you out of here…" Itachi told her as he stood up, holding her within his arms.

"Okay…"

Suine put her arms around Itachi's neck for support as he jumped on top of the temple's roof. Ronin quickly rushed into the temple the moment he noticed Itachi with Suine, knowing full well that Takaeshi was now able to be revived. Ronin went to the back of the temple, seeing that the grate in the ground had a seal over it in order to keep Takaeshi locked in. He quickly did some hand signs and released the seal which immediately opened the grate. Itachi watched Ronin and felt a huge surge of chakra coming out of the grate. Itachi jumped off of the temple and landed beside his brother who looked up at the streams of chakra surging out of the grate.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked his brother in search of answers.

"It's Takaeshi…" Suine coughed lightly, still recovering from the loss of chakra, "He is awakening again…"

Suddenly, to surprise everyone within the caves, the chakra stream became so large that it blew up the entire temple in a matter of seconds. The moment the intense wind had settled down, everyone turned to the now demolished temple to see Ronin beside a large hole in the ground. Standing in front of the hole was an old man.

Akane, Hiashi and Tesuo quickly jumped away from their opponents and joined Ronin at the side of their old master Takaeshi. Takaeshi had a weak old body that was hunched over due to severe back pain. His bright purple eyes looked at his old team with sincere anger. He had long hair that ended in the middle of his back; the grey had overtaken his original color. He wore black suited armour that had a circle in the middle of his chest.

"So that's Takaeshi huh?" Naruto spoke out as he, like everyone else, had regrouped at the steps that used to lead to the temple.

"It looks like it…" Itachi began, "But I don't know if we have anything to worry with an old man like that."

"You fools!" Takaeshi's deep voice screamed out to his old followers, "What the hell took you so damn long? Do you know how long I have waited in there to be set free!?"

"I am sorry my master." Ronin began, "After the cursed Uchiha's had trapped you within an eternal flame, we have had quite difficultly trying to find a Kekkei Genkai strong enough to dispel it…I am sorry that we could not have awaken you sooner."

"I don't want your petty excuses! Now that I am set free…we can finally take over the world like we have planned…" Takaeshi paused for a moment, "But I cannot do that with this old wretched body…"

"Yes…I understand sir…" Ronin bowed his head lightly, "You can have these insolent fools chakra to regain your once young self…"

"These fools huh?" Takaeshi turned to the group with a slight look of disgust on his face, "I think not."

Without warning, Takaeshi held his hand out to three members of his old group, whose eyes widened in surprise. Three blades shot out of his hand which then shot into each of their bodies, piercing them right in the middle of the chest. Ronin's eyes widened in shock as he watched his old master take chakra from his three friends, killing them in the process. Once, Takaeshi was done with them, he threw them aside, like pieces of trash. Ronin ran over to his friends, trying to see if any of them were still alive.

As Ronin began to mourn the loss of his friends, Takaeshi absorbed the life that he had taken from his three comrades through the suit of armour that he had built himself. He manically laughed as his old body began to become strong and youthful again. He stood up straight with a muscular body and his white hair became a dark black, which bangs began to cover his eyes.

"How…" Ronin began once Takaeshi had finished laughing about his revival, "How could you kill them like this!?" Ronin screamed out to Takaeshi who turned around to him, "They were loyal to you! They were friends! Comrades! They would have helped you win this world but you just used them and threw them away!"

"I don't need them…They are weak and inadequate to me…I saw no use of them in my empire, therefore I disposed of the trash…I only need you Ronin…" Takaeshi tried to explain but Ronin stood up in anger.

"No! This is not right! Akane…" Ronin remembered Akane always flirting with him, "Hiashi…" He always loved to make fun of things, which always brought a smile upon Ronin's face, "And even Tesuo…" Tesuo was quiet but always showed respect and love for his friends, "They were my friends! And you murdered them! You butchered them!"

"Oh enough whining!" Takaeshi yelled at him as he used his armour to create a spike that stabbed Ronin in the chest.

Ronin cried out in agony as he could feel the pain kicking in. Ronin was tossed aside to his friends and Takaeshi looked un-phased as he killed all of his comrades. He turned to the group of ninjas that stood in his way, realizing that he was quite able to defeat them in a matter of seconds.

"Ronin!" Suine cried out for him, "Oh…This is horrible…"

"If you value your life at all…" Takaeshi began, "You all would walk away while you still have the chance."

"And let you take over our world!" Naruto screamed at him, "No way! You will pay for killing your comrades! And for trying to take our world!"

"My, my…Such bold words for a child so young…" Takaeshi stated, "What about you adults, will you advise these youngling's to retreat?"

"Oh hell no!" Kisame yelled at him.

"We stand by what they said! You are going to hell today, whether you like it or not asshole!" Shizuka screamed at him in anger.

"…Such fools…And what about you, Uchiha?" Takaeshi turned to Itachi who felt the anger begin to boil within him.

"Fuck you…Go to hell!" Itachi told him, causing Takaeshi to just shake his head.

"I was hoping to avoid a rather dull fight; I need to hurry on to take over the world…" Takaeshi sighed lightly but balled his fists, "I'll make this quick!"

A blast of chakra came out from him, pushing everyone off of the steps and a few feet away from him. Once everyone had caught their ground, everyone watch Takaeshi as he began to walk down the steps, ready to kill them all. However, Itachi had a plan and he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-san…" Itachi began, grabbing a hold of Naruto's attention, "Can you perform two rasengan's at once?"

"Yes…" Naruto walked up beside Itachi as he put down Suine.

"Take our power…" Itachi told him, "Each rasengan will have our powers. If Takaeshi was able to be held off by Uchiha's powers and the ability of ice, then we will give you his two weaknesses…"

"I understand…"

"Suine…" Itachi turned to his beloved and she smiled lightly to him, "Can you handle this?"

"I can, you know I can." Suine took Naruto's hands in her own, "I am sorry that we have met under such circumstances…But once we finish Takaeshi, how about we go have a talk? I would really like to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Me too, Suine."

Suine let Naruto out of her grasps, allowing him to summon two shadow clones that went to his hands. Two rasengan's began to form in both of his hands. Takaeshi just chuckled, thinking that Naruto was not going to be able to hit him with those attacks. Naruto nodded to both Itachi and Suine, knowing that they will be his cover. They stood on either side of him, more than prepared to do what was needed of them. Naruto began to charge towards Takaeshi, followed closely by Suine and Itachi. Itachi held his hand out to Naruto's rasengan, allowing his amaterasu to take over the rasengan. Suine put her hand over Naruto's other rasengan, allowing her ice to take over the rasengan, giving it a more pointed shuriken look.

Once Naruto got close to Takaeshi, Itachi and Suine dropped back, in order to give Naruto some cover. Itachi held his breath in and breathed out a large blast of fire, aimed at Takaeshi. He had to dodge but it was not done yet. Suine froze over parts of the fire, throwing the spikes of ice down towards Takaeshi. He had to dodge as many as possible but Suine was directing him towards Naruto. Before Takaeshi had a chance to stop it, Naruto was in front of him, charging both of the rasengan's into Takaeshi's chest. Takaeshi's scream rang throughout the cave as the rasengan's pushed him far into the cave walls, smashing the cave's stability.

"Is…Is it really over!?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded.

"His chakra has been completely eradicated…It's over." Itachi stated and was interrupted as soon as Kisame gave him a pat on his back.

"Quick thinking kid!" Kisame smiled lightly at his best friend.

"Uh…Thanks."

"Ugh…" Ronin's voice reached their ears, "S-Suine…"

Everyone walked up to Ronin, seeing him dying on the ground, but his eyes suggested that he was reborn. He looked to Suine who lightly sat down beside him.

"I…I…I am…so sorry…" Ronin told her and her eyes widened, "You were right…about my friends…" Suine looked away from him, she was surprised he would have agreed with her. Ronin looked to Itachi who watched him carefully, "Heh…Don't worry…I won't hurt her…" Itachi's eyes widened at his comment, "I am…sorry for what I did to you as well…"

"Yeah, whatever…" Itachi looked away but Ronin smiled, it was Itachi's way to acknowledge what he had said.

"I can be with my friends now…" Ronin coughed up blood, "You…better leave…The cave is going to collapse…"

"He's right…" Sasuke pointed out as he began to notice he cave beginning to crumble, "We need to leave now brother…"

"Okay…" Itachi grabbed a hold of Suine's arm, standing her up.

"Goodbye…Ronin." Suine told him as he drew his last breath, "Let's go…"

Together they all ran out of the cave, just as it crumbled to the ground. From now on Twin Peaks was unable to be touched by human hands again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Separation_

Everyone let out a sigh of relief the moment they made it out to the entrance of the cave. Naruto smiled happily, holding Hinata's hand, happy that he had her by his side. Just like Itachi had Suine and Kisame had Melody. Sasuke looked at everyone, seeing how happy they were, they were like a family. He began to feel unimportant until Itachi turned to him with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sasuke…" Itachi began making his eyes widen, "For helping me protect what I love…I am sorry that I was unable to tell you that I came back to life…" Itachi looked down in sadness.

"In all honesty, Sasuke-kun…" Suine went beside Itachi, smiling at her soon to be brother-in-law, "He tried all the time to find you…He sent out his ravens, he went searching himself…He tried to find you so he could tell you that he was alive…" Suine told him and Sasuke's eyes widened, "We wanted to tell you that…Our home is your home, Sasuke-kun. You will always have a family there."

"A…Are you serious?" Sasuke felt the happiness build up within him.

"Of course, I don't lie…You are welcome at our home anytime you wish."

Sasuke smiled lightly before he pulled Suine in for a hug. Suine hugged him back, loving the fact that at least someone in Itachi's family could see her as a part of the family. Itachi lightly patted Sasuke on the head once he let Suine out of the hug. Sasuke was happy; his brother had miraculously come back to life and now he had a new family, one that would love him despite all the wrongs in his past.

"How did you come back?" Naruto asked making Itachi turn to him lightly.

"My friend…Someone I knew for the majority of my life; had given up her life for mine…" Itachi looked down in sadness, remembering when she had died in his place for a reason that no one really expected, "She heard that I died and it took her some time to learn how to do it but she used a medical technique to bring me back."

"Nekobba?" Sasuke stated, knowing who Itachi was talking about. Itachi nodded in silence.

"I don't know why she did it…" Itachi sighed, her voice echoing in his head.

"_You were always a bright young child…" Her voice stumbled, making Itachi's eyes widen. He ran to her side, falling to his knees._

"_Why!?" Itachi asked her, not quite sure why he had come back to life, "Why did you do this!? I am not worthy of your life-"_

"_Shut up…" She smiled lightly at him, "Don't think I just did it for you…" She coughed, "Sasuke needs you…You were always there for him…I know that something must have happened…Just…Tell me the truth, Itachi…" His eyes widened, "Just say that…Say that something happened…And that you love Sasuke…" Her eyes began to fade, "Then all of this…was worth it…"_

"_I…" Itachi felt the tears stream down his face, which made her smile at him, "I…Something happened…Something terrible…h-happened…" He said in between sobs, his friend was now dying. Her smile never faded, she had known that something made Itachi do the things he did, "And I love Sasuke!" Itachi screamed his heart out as the tears continued to fall off his cheeks, "I'm so sorry!"_

"_D-Don't be…I was right…" Her eyes lightly closed, "And now I can give you two brothers…the happiness you deserved…I am happy…To have helped you…Do not cry for me…"_

"_Granny…" Tamaki, her assistant sat down beside Itachi, allowing the tears to fall, "I'll miss you…"_

"_And I you…" Granny Nekobba lightly said, "Live happy…both of you…"_

_ With that, she left them, to cry to rest of the night. Tamaki had taken it hard but Itachi was to blame, so he felt that it was his entire fault. However, Tamaki helped him get back on his feet and showed him that Nekobba wanted him to be alive._

"She just did it…" Itachi shook off that memory, "She said she wanted to bring us happiness."

"She would say that…" Sasuke replied making Itachi chuckle a little.

The two brothers were reunited at last, without anyone to tell them that they couldn't be together again. There were no more obstacles to overcome, no more hurdles. Nothing left to stand in their way. They could finally be a family again. At least, so they thought.

Suddenly, to surprise them all, a group of people began to come out of the trees. Leaf Ninja along with the Iburame Clan's soldiers came out of the forest, ready to take back what is theirs. Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened at their teammates who held such distain towards everyone in the clearing.

"Guys…What are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled out to his comrades but was surprised when there was no response.

"They are here…To catch us…" Shizuka gritted her teeth in anger.

"Come quietly…And we will avoid a major battle." Gaara stated but everyone got into their battle stances.

Before Naruto and Hinata could join the battle, their friends jumped on them, putting handcuffs around their wrists, locking their hands behind their backs. Naruto fearfully turned to Itachi who did not know what to do. He put a hand upon his sword that was attached to his waist, getting ready just in case someone decided to charge him.

"Just let us go…" Itachi tried to negotiate, "And avoid this unnecessary battle."

"Unnecessary!" The Captain of the soldiers screamed out to Itachi, "You took our Princess from us! And here you hold her against her will! With your sick genjutsu!"

"What?" Itachi's eyes widened in shock, "You think I'm using my genjutsu on her?"

"That's absurd!" Suine yelled out in Itachi's defense, "He can't put a genjutsu on someone for as long as I've been with him!"

"Princess Suine, please snap out of it! He is controlling you." The Captain tried again but Suine shook her head.

"If you are trying to tell me that every single memory I have with him is fake…" Suine began, "Then you are all mad!"

"It's no use; we have to break the genjutsu by taking back our Princess…"

"It's official…they are idiots."

"Our objective is to take the S-Rank Criminals back alive to the Leaf Village…That includes Melody Nami; she is an accomplice to all of this after all." Kakashi told his subordinates, "Suine goes to the Captain and his men…Go…"

"No!" Naruto screamed out but it was too late.

The Leaf ninja along with the Iburame soldiers charged the group of people. One of the Iburame soldiers charged towards Sasuke but he was blocked by Itachi, who held his sword up which caught the soldier's sword. Sasuke's eyes widened at his brother's protectiveness but was soon answered by Itachi's voice.

"Run Sasuke!" Itachi told his younger brother, catching the attention of everyone on the battlefield, "Go now!"

"But brother-" Sasuke tried to rebuttal but Itachi shot him a glare.

"I couldn't live with myself if you got caught because you helped me! Now please! This is the last thing I will beg of you, Sasuke!" Itachi cried out to his brother, pushing the soldier back. Itachi turned around to Sasuke, pushing him further towards the forest, "Just go!"

Sasuke took a couple steps back but a couple ninjas made it past Itachi, headed towards him. Sasuke got ready to fight but Suine jumped in front of him. She held her hands out creating an ice wall that blocked them from getting to Sasuke. She smiled at Sasuke.

"Go now, do what your brother asks of you." Suine brightly smiled his way, "Now Sasuke!"

"Thank you…" Sasuke replied to her as he took off into the forest, escaping capture.

Before Suine could notice it, a soldier had appeared behind her. She turned around and felt him put some bracelets around her wrists. The golden bracelets looked normal, like they were fit for royalty. She wondered why he had put them on her but aimed her hands at him. She tried to use her Kekkei Genkai but felt an immediate shock come through her body because of the bracelets. She immediately fell unconscious and the soldier caught her falling body. The ice wall broke down and Itachi's eyes widened at Suine's capture.

"Suine!" Itachi was about to run to get her but was stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"K-Kid…" Kisame's voice told him, causing him to turn around.

Kisame held his large arms out to block Itachi, towering over him with his height. Kisame winced in pain at the sword wound on his back, brought upon a soldier that was behind him. He had protected Itachi, never wanting to see his best friend with any more wounds. Itachi's horrified look grew as Kisame fell towards him. He caught his best friend and lightly brought him down to the ground. The deep wound on his back was not fatal yet it was enough to bring him down.

"Kisame-san!" Itachi called out to Kisame who drifted into a slight sleep.

Itachi's anger grew; why couldn't they just live in peace! Why did it always have to end to pointless battles? Itachi looked up at the soldier who was surprised at Itachi's anger. Itachi stood up and kicked the soldier away from Kisame. He turned to the Leaf ninja, running up to them with full speed, punching and kicking them with all his might.

While Itachi went off on a rampage, Shizuka was cornered by three Leaf Ninja. She saw Kisame fall and she knew it was only a matter of time before she did. They were all so weak, they had barley recovered from the battle with Ronin and his group. How much more fighting could she be expected to do? Even a demon had their limits. She sighed; she knew that she had to at least try. She began to throw some punches at her enemies, she knew that they were weak but she tried anyways. Before she knew it, another Leaf Ninja caught her by surprise and jumped down on her back, locking her in place in the ground. Sakura smiled lightly once she caught Shizuka, they immediately bound her hands.

Itachi was the only one left and he showed no signs of giving up. Itachi turned to Kakashi as he met him on the battlefield. Itachi grabbed a hold of his sword, preparing to fight an old friend. Itachi remembered the times Kakashi would always look out for him when he had just started being an Anbu member.

"_Don't worry Itachi…" Kakashi smiled lightly at the young thirteen year old, "We will be your back-up. We are your comrades. Just ask us for help anytime you need us too! We will be there."_

"_Really?" Itachi asked him but his smile never faded. _

"_Of course. After all; what are friends and comrades for but to stand by you no matter what?"_

"_Heh…" Itachi smiled lightly at that comment, "Thanks Kakashi-san."_

"Hello, Kakashi Hatake…" Itachi said, shaking off that memory.

"Itachi…Just give up, we have already caught everyone else." Kakashi remarked but Itachi shook his head.

"No! I am doing what a friend and a comrade should do!" Itachi told Kakashi whose eyes widened, "I am standing up for my friends! I will stand by them no matter what!"

"I understand…But I will not let you get away, you have committed many different crimes…"

"According to you."

Itachi stood around no longer and began to fight Kakashi. He swung his sword at him but Kakashi blocked it with a Kunai. Itachi kicked and swung every move that he could to try to get Kakashi off his guard. Eventually, he caught Kakashi off guard and kicked him to the ground. Before Kakashi had a chance to get up, Itachi was already over him, with his hand grasping his neck. Kakashi's eyes widened as Itachi held a sword up to his neck.

"I-Itachi…" Kakashi's voice spat out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out.

"Why!" Itachi screamed out for everyone to hear, "Why, god damn it!"

"Why?" Kakashi asked, wanting to know more. However, he got an answer as Itachi dug his sword into the ground. Tears fell off of his cheeks, falling gently onto Kakashi's face. Itachi whispered something but Kakashi didn't catch a word of it.

Kakashi watched as a soldier hit Itachi in the back of the head with his sheath. Itachi's eyes widened but then quickly closed. Itachi fell onto Kakashi, completely unconscious. Kakashi rolled Itachi off of him and his eyes became gentle at the sight of tears still coming down his cheeks.

"We won…" Kakashi sighed lightly but Naruto's head dropped.

"What are we going to do…" Naruto asked himself and Hinata sighed along with him.


	11. Chapter 11

_A Long Trip Home_

Soldiers walked along side of the wagon that carried the handcuffed prisoners to their doomed fates. The Captain sat at the seat at the front of the wagon, in control of the horses as they headed closer to the Leaf Village. The Leaf Ninja were positioned at the front of the wagon while the Lightning and Sand Ninja were at the back. They stayed with the group until the prisoners made it safely back to the Leaf Village.

Kisame and Melody sat beside each other on the wagon, Hinata sitting beside Melody, staring at Naruto who sat across from her. Naruto turned to Suine who sat beside him and had tears coming down her face. Was she really doomed to this fate the entire time? Were those years of freedom just a lie? Lying unconscious in the middle of the wagon was Itachi, completely exhausted and worn out from battles. Suine watched him carefully, wondering if he was going to wake up before she had to depart from everyone.

"Son of a bitch!" Kisame screamed out as they hit a bump in the road, causing his wound to hit the back of the wagon.

"Are you okay?" Melody asked Kisame, worried like hell, "I'm sorry Shizuka couldn't stop you from getting hurt…"

"She did the best she could…"

"We all did." Naruto told everyone who then turned to him, "We tried so hard, all of us…We fought Ronin and Takaeshi…We tried to get you guys free…I'm sorry…I wish I could have done more."

"Don't apologize Naruto…" Suine fought back more tears, "I could never blame you. I know I speak for everyone in this wagon when I say thank you for helping us. Even if our freedom was temporary, you allowed us to get some freedom."

"Yea…" Hinata shyly smiled at Naruto, "W-We tried…Naruto-kun…"

Everyone smiled at each other, not quite sure what to say next. They all knew where they were headed, where their destines had lead them. Naruto sadly looked down to Itachi, who looked peaceful as he slept. He had tried so hard to turn over a new leaf but in the end he was stuck going to the Leaf to meet his fate. All he wanted was to live a life with Suine.

"We must be reaching close to the Iburame Castle…" A voice outside of the wagon said which made Suine's eyes widen.

Suine quickly jumped down to Itachi, kneeling beside him. The wind blew through the wagon, causing his hair to flow gently in the breeze. Suine's tears fell off of her cheeks and onto her beloved's face. She put her hand in with his, tightening her grip on it the moment her chest pounded in sadness. She bent down to his ear and began to whisper into it, hoping that he could still hear her. She whispered everything so that only he could hear her voice.

"Itachi-kun…" Suine sobbed, "If you can hear me…I want you to know that I love you…and please don't give up on us…No matter what, fight to get out, I know I will…" Suine felt the sorrow of Itachi dying come to her mind, "There was something I was going to tell you this week, but it got all interrupted by Ronin…I…I'm pregnant Itachi-kun…" Itachi's eyes moved at the word 'pregnant', "You and I are going to be parents…Imagine that huh…" Suine smiled lightly but it soon disappeared, "But…now I'm afraid…I turned full Ice and…What if I killed the baby?" Suine cried even harder, "What if I killed her?"

Suine cried even more, her head falling lightly upon Itachi's chest. She wanted him to wake up and hug her. Tell her that everything was going to be okay, that their beautiful daughter was going to be just fine. But she knew that Itachi was knocked out pretty good. She turned to Itachi once more; the entire wagon was filled with silence as they watched Suine cry her heart out to Itachi. The wagon stopped and Suine quickly pressed her lips against Itachi's. Naruto's eyes widened in sadness, knowing that he had to do something to get them to be together again.

"Princess Suine!" The Captain yelled, shocked to find his dear princess kissing a criminal, "Take her away."

Two soldiers jumped up into the wagon, looking at everyone who gave them dirty looks. Suine continued to kiss Itachi, never wanting to stop, knowing that she would soon be ripped away from him. One of the soldiers grabbed a hold of Suine's shoulders but was kicked back by Melody's foot.

"Stay away from her you bastards!" Melody took her chance to jump out of the wagon and continue walling on the soldier.

"Melody!" Kisame jumped off and blocked Kakashi from going to kick her away.

The other soldier ripped Suine away from Itachi's lips, causing her to cry out, scream out her pain. Naruto went to go punch the soldier but the soldier dodged it, pulling Suine off of the wagon.

"Suine! No!" Melody ran over to her but was quickly caught by two Leaf ninja, "Let go of her!" Melody's tears stormed out of her eyes, "No! She is my best friend!" She screamed her heart out, "I won't let you take her away from me! I won't let you!"

"Melody!" Suine screamed back but Suine was now being pulled by four soldiers, towards the Iburame Clan's Castle.

"No Suine! Please! Don't take her away from me!" Melody fell to her knees but was brought back up and thrown back into the wagon. Kisame was chucked back in as well, "No…Anybody but Suine…Anyone but her…"

Everyone's held fell in sadness as Kakashi grabbed a hold of the horse's reins, leading the wagon towards the Leaf Village. Naruto felt the tears fall off of his cheeks. Hinata quickly went over to Naruto, dodging Itachi's limp body. She put a hand upon his, trying to give him comfort but she knew that there was nothing she could do to get rid of this pain for him.

Once the criminals were brought through the street, for everyone to see, Lady Tsunade came outside of the Hokage Mansion. She went to the wagon that stopped in front of her mansion and looked at the criminals. She sighed when she saw Naruto and Hinata, wondering what they did to end up in this mess. She looked to the other side to see Kisame along with a girl named Melody from the looks of it. Tsunade then looked to the middle to see Itachi lying there unconscious.

"I see…" Tsunade sighed and then turned to Naruto and Hinata, "I understand that you two have disobeyed some orders…again…" She rolled her eyes, "You two are now under house arrest…And will come with me right now."

"Granny please!" Naruto tried to talk to Tsunade, "Please don't hurt them! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"They didn't do anything wrong!?" Tsunade yelled at him, putting him in his place, "Melody Nami!" Tsunade shouted her name, "Disobeyed the orders of her commanding officer, ambushed a group of Royal Soldiers, harboured fugitives, and married a criminal! All of these lead to treason!" She paused and Naruto's eyes widened, "Kisame Hoshikage! One of the outlawed Seven Swordsmen, he killed countless lives, in the organization Akatsuki!" Naruto watched her closely, "Itachi Uchiha! Murderer of the Uchiha Clan, traitor to the Leaf Village, a member of the Akatsuki, tried to kill Sasuke! He is going to die, do you understand? Naruto, he is a criminal, one you used to hate! So tell me, that they did nothing wrong!"

"Whatever you do to him…" Melody gestured to Itachi.

"You do to us." Kisame finished her sentence catching Tsunade's attention, "I don't care what it is…I don't even care if it is death…But you will do the same to us…We are just as guilty as Itachi!"

"Why would you want the same as Itachi? You could have received an easier treason-" Tsunade tried to explain to them.

"I don't want an easier treason…I want to be treated the same as Itachi." Melody told her.

"I won't let that poor kid, die alone…" Kisame looked to Itachi he seemed to wince at the conversation.

"Fine…Be my guest…" Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Granny, just let me explain to you-" Naruto tried one more time but was interrupted by Tsunade's glare.

"If you have no proof to back up what you say, Naruto, there is nothing I can do for them…" Tsunade told him and his eyes widened, "Throw the three of them in jail, keep Itachi separate, with a blindfold over his eyes…Put Chakra seals on all five of them…Once you are done with that, bring Naruto and Hinata to me…" Tsunade told two Leaf Ninja, who nodded and immediately did what she asked.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note! _

_I do not own the song, "Part of Your World (Reprise)" nor will i be making any profit from using this song. This song belongs to Disney and I do not take any credit for this song. _

_Suine's Loneliness_

Tsunade and Kakashi walked up to the Iburame Clan's Castle, followed by their tag a long's, Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade brought them along in hopes that they would see that Suine belonged here and that she was truly under Itachi's genjutsu. Once the gate was opened for them, they walked in smiling lightly as two men came out to greet them.

The first man to greet them called himself Masato Iburame, the father of Suine. He had grey hair and his deep blue eyes stared intently at the Hokage. He had a big belly, but it was all hidden by a fitting blue kimono. He had white socks and brown slippers. Standing beside him was Leon Iburame, elder brother of Suine. He had short light blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked to be around 24 years old but his eyes suggested that he felt much older than that. He wore a white kimono with a black undercoat.

"Forgive our intrusion, Lord Masato and Lord Leon." Tsunade told them but Masato came up to her holding out a hand which she gladly took.

"Nonsense, Lady Hokage! It is a pleasure; I figured you would all stay for a couple days so I fixed up some rooms for you…" Masato smiled but Naruto felt uncomfortable around him, "Besides, I am more than willing to help you show your ninja about the Iburame Clan and about the true nature of that disgusting criminal that took my daughter away from me."

"Don't talk about Itachi like that!" Naruto yelled at Masato, "You don't know a damn thing about him!"

"And you do?" Masato asked him, "Tell me then, why he decided to pick my daughter? Why he choose to steal her away from me?"

"He didn't steal her away from you, she ran away and you know exactly why!" Naruto continued but Kakashi punched him in the head.

"Shush up, Naruto." Kakashi told him and Naruto looked to him. He winked lightly which surprised him.

"Well, come inside shall you?" Masato ignored Naruto and brought everyone within the old Japanese Castle.

The moment they walked in, a few maids escorted Suine, who was all dolled up in a new pink kimono and a golden tiara. Her eyes blankly stared ahead but Naruto knew that she wanted to be somewhere else. She suddenly stopped when her maids stopped walking.

"Lord Masato, we have brought Lady Suine just as you asked. She has recovered fully from the genjutsu and we can tell that she has begun to become her old self." One of the maids said.

Masato walked up to Suine, seeing the dreadful look in her eyes. He got angry and quickly slapped her across the cheek, causing her eyes to widen in shock. Naruto went to go run up to Masato but Kakashi stopped him. Suine angrily turned back to Masato who sighed.

"Are you sure you got all of that blasted Uchiha's influence off of her? She still seems pretty abnormal to me." Masato stated but Suine just held her cheek, imagining Itachi coming and kicking Masato's ass for touching his woman.

"We will check again, milord." One of the maids said.

"What is this?" Masato grabbed a hold of Suine's left hand. He looked at a little silver diamond ring that was placed on her ring finger, "An engagement ring?"

"Wait…" Suine went to pull her hand back but Masato held on tightly, "No, father! Anything but that, please don't!"

"Why? That Uchiha has left yet another mark on you…Why shouldn't I take revenge by taking this…" He lightly took the ring off of her finger, making Suine cry, knowing exactly what he was going to do, "Get me a hammer Leon."

"Yes, Father." Leon went off right away, "I have to do this Suine, he took you away and he brainwashed you."

"What!?" Suine angrily turned to him, "No he did not! Itachi loved me! And that is why he gave me that! Now give it back! You can take everything else from me but not that!"

"I'm afraid not…Hold her back…" Masato told the maids who lightly held Suine back by her arms.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Suine tried to squirm as she watched Leon coming back and giving the hammer to his father.

Masato put the ring lightly on the ground and Suine screamed out for him to stop but he refused. Naruto and Hinata turned away, not able to watch the horrible scene. They heard the smashing noise and Suine's heart breaking. Suine was let go from her maids and she immediately fell to the floor, her limp body staring at the remains of a beautiful ring. Masato smiled lightly and nodded to Leon.

"I am sorry you had to witness that Lady Hokage, the maids will show you around the Castle, along with my daughter Suine. Let me know if she doesn't do a good job at escorting you…" Masato began and he walked away with Leon.

"Lady Suine, please stand up…" One of the maids tried to talk to Suine but with no success.

"He…" Suine felt the tears overflow now as she picked up a piece of the ring, "He worked so hard…" She remembered Itachi's bright smile even though he had worked himself to the bone, "Just…Just to get me this…"

"Lady Suine, it was all a lie…" One maid told her but Suine stood up in anger turning towards her maids.

"Is it?" Suine asked them, "Is it a lie? Is that what you think? You think I spent eight fucking years, loving a lie!?" Suine yelled at them and their eyes widened, "I do not care whatever made up story my father has told you fucking all! But that is a lie and this is the truth! For twelve years of my life, my father abused me, locked me away and auctioned me off!" Suine screamed at them making Naruto's eyes widen, "So when something grand actually happens to me, it must be a lie? Just because you all don't like the man I chose!"

"Please Lady Suine, calm down, we have guests." One maid tried to calm her down.

"Fuck the guests!" Suine turned to Tsunade and her eyes widened at the anger she received, "I could give two shits about them! Do with them as you please, show them around for yourselves!" Suine's eyes caught Naruto's and her eyes widened. She looked down in sadness, she was never usually so cruel, "I hope you are happy, Lady Hokage…" Suine turned to Tsunade, "You may think that you are the hero…and that you protected the Leaf Village…But in my eyes…You are the worse scum that ever walked this earth."

Suine stormed off, holding the pieces of her engagement ring in her hands. The maids sighed and went up to their guests, bowing lightly to them to show respect.

"We are sorry for our Princess's actions…" One of the maids said, "She was never this terrible when she was young."

"It is fine, I understand why should would hate me." Tsunade stated but smiled towards the maids, "After all, in her mind, I have taken away the only man that ever cared for her."

"You did…" Naruto muttered but Tsunade didn't seem to notice.

"We will show you to your rooms." The maids stated as they began to walk down the hall, closely followed by the Leaf ninjas.

. . .

Tsunade followed the maids, closely followed by everyone else. She had understood that Suine would hate her father, especially after the way she saw him treat her yesterday. But she didn't understand why that would make her run to a criminal. She sighed once more as the maids went to show everyone to the courtyard. It was said to be beautiful, even amongst the most beautiful sights.

"So how was Lady Suine before she ran off?" Tsunade asked, trying to figure out more about Suine and Itachi's life.

"Lady Suine?" The main nurse, who had introduced herself as Kikyo, began, "I was her Nurse as you know, so I know all about how Lady Suine was. When her mother was still alive, Lady Suine was the most cheerful and daring girl you would have ever met. But once her mother died, she ended up being shut out some more. Her father strictly stated that she was not allowed to go into the Leaf Village for more than twice a year, and she must be accompanied by someone. She was locked away in her room for the majority of her life. She ended up finding ways to escape the castle from time to time to get a breather. She was always an adventurous girl."

"Kikyo, you forgot about her singing…" One maid reminded Kikyo.

"Ah, yes. Lady Suine loved to sing, it used to help her through the day…But I'm afraid that we have been unable to hear the beautiful voice of the Princess since she has been back…She usually ends up barking at us…"Kikyo recalled.

"Do you blame Itachi?" Kakashi asked them and Kikyo nodded.

"That boy is a danger to the very being of the Princess. He is such a reckless boy…" Kikyo sighed.

"You act as if you have met him before." Tsunade asked and Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Why…" Kikyo remembered the day that she went to the Leaf Village with Suine and she ran off with an Uchiha boy, "I do believe I have...Many years ago…When Lady Suine was twelve I do believe she ran into Itachi Uchiha…" Kikyo slightly remembered the festival, "She ran off with him, acting as if she had known him outside of that day…They joined into the festival that was happening and they tried to escape the Village together, but we caught them before they could."

"They met before!?" Tsunade turned to Kakashi whose eyes widened, "Why haven't I been told this?"

"It was a simple matter, I did not make any connection until now…I am sorry Lady Hokage…I did not realize it was important information." Kikyo stated.

"If they met before he killed the Clan…" Tsunade sighed, letting her mind wonder off with ideas.

"Do you hear that?" One maid asked another, "I think Lady Suine is singing! In the courtyard! Let's hurry!"

Everyone rushed to the courtyard, looking through the open windows to see Suine sitting in the grassy area, surrounded by ravens. The Cherry Blossom trees blew in the wind, making the petals float around her. Her sad eyes looked down to the ground, not knowing how to feel about the new information she was dealt with.

"How can I get married?" She turned to a raven that tilted its head at her, "I don't even know the man I am to be married off to…" She sighed and everyone watched her carefully. She patted the head of the raven closet to her, "What am I to do? Itachi's in jail, Melody and Kisame are with him…And they are all going to die, I just know it…How can I lose them after all we have been through?"

Suine looked back to the raven that began to peck at the ground. She sighed, realizing she must have looked like a fool to be talking to a raven. She just felt that somehow the raven connected her to Itachi; after all they were both Raven Masters. The ravens gathered closer to her, feeling the sadness and pain swarm her heart; they wanted to comfort her as best as they could.

"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?" Suine began to sing making the maids all jittery; they loved to hear her voice. However, Naruto and everyone else caught onto the words rather than her voice, "Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun. Just you and me. Then I could be part of your world…"

Her singing trailed off as the tears streamed down her face. Naruto looked away in sadness but was drawn back when he saw the ravens forming together to form a figure. They hated to see Suine cry and they knew that their master would hate it even more. They knew who she wanted to see. They formed a figure that looked like Itachi, and they tried their best to stay in that form for her. Tsunade's eyes widened as did Kakashi's; it was quite obvious to them now. Suine truly loved Itachi with all of her heart.

The raven Itachi knelt down to a golden flower and picked it from the ground. He turned around to Suine, wiping the tears off of her face. She looked up and smiled at the ravens who tried to look their best for her. She grabbed the open hand they held for her and they helped her to her feet. The raven Itachi put the flower in her hair, smiling lightly with gentle onyx eyes. Suine grabbed a hold of his hands, holding them in her hands.

"Can you deliver a message for me?" She asked him and he lightly began to nod quickly for her. She smiled lightly, "I don't know when…" She began to sing again, "I don't know how. But I know something starting right now." A smile came upon her face, "Watch and you'll see! Someday I'll be!" She let go of the his hands, letting the ravens fly around her, "Part of your World!" she finished singing as the ravens flew away to go deliver the message.

Suine held the flower in her hands, gripping it tighter as she walked in from the courtyard, not even noticing everyone. Tsunade sighed and walked away from the group, not knowing what to do now.

. . .

"So you want me to check Suine because?" Tsunade asked Masato who had called her to meet him in the dining room to discuss something about Suine.

"I want to know…If that Uchiha has marked another part of her…" Masato angrily stated, "I want to know if he took away her innocence…And if he…dare I say, impregnated her."

"You think Suine is pregnant?"

"I think that disgusting Uchiha probably couldn't keep his hands off of her. If she has been touched by him…It will make the deal harder for me."

"Deal?"

"The arranged marriage."

"You…brought her back her to get rid of her again?"

"No, I brought her back because she is my property! I own her and that horrendous excuse for a man took her from me! The man I am marrying her off too has been waiting years to marry her!"

"I…See…" She paused, "What would you do if she is pregnant?"

"I will marry her off, but once the baby is born…I'd kill it. That abomination should never see the light of day."

Tsunade walked out completely disgusted by the sight of Masato. She was beginning to understand more about Suine and she was starting to understand that perhaps, Itachi wasn't as bad as she originally thought. Suine seemed to think he was a great guy and Naruto was on her side. As she walked down the halls, she quickly found Suine slowly walking with her maids, taking her usual stroll through the castle. Tsunade went in front of her and the maids, but Suine just looked away and walked past her.

"Lady Suine…" Tsunade tried to stop her but Suine continued to walk, "Your father has requested that I take a look at you before the arranged marriage…"

"Tell that pompous asshole he can take his request and stick it up his ass!" Suine scowled but Tsunade chuckled making her turn around, "You laughed?"

"Look…" Tsunade sighed, "I think we got off on the wrong foot here."

"I think we got off on the right foot. You took me away from Itachi…And now he's surely dead. Since S-Ranked Criminals don't last long in jails…You killed him…The only man to love me for who I am."

"He is not dead." Tsunade stated, "He is still alive, I have yet to give the order."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure of something."

"Of what?"

"Come with me, we will talk, alone…" Tsunade motioned for the maids to leave which they did, "Come on."

Suine followed Tsunade as she led her to her room. Suine sighed as Tsunade directed her to lay down on the little bed that was on the ground. Tsunade smiled lightly to her and Suine began to feel a little different about Tsunade. Tsunade put her hands over Suine's belly, allowing the blue chakra to form around her hands. She began to search for any form of life and her eyes widened when she noticed a little heartbeat. It couldn't be more than two months old.

"You…You are pregnant…" Tsunade's shocked voice stated and Suine's eyes widened.

"She's alive!" Suine's smile brightened in happiness, the tears streaming down her face, "Oh she is alive! Oh Itachi…" Suine talked to Itachi as if he was there and Tsunade looked down in sadness, "Oh my darling…She is okay…"

"You knew?"

"Of course…" Suine turned to Tsunade, "But I thought I killed her when I went into a full ice mode…"

"I would have to thank her Uchiha blood for that one…The fire that she can create would allow her to withstand your ice. Not to mention that your Kekkei Genkai has been transferred to her as well, probably giving her immunity to your ice."

"Oh thank the gods!" Suine smiled lightly, "You have no idea how happy this makes me…"

"I can guess…You really do love him, don't you?"

"Itachi?" Suine paused, "Is that what you wanted to make sure of?"

"No…I wanted to make sure that it was all a lie, but I can tell that it isn't."

"Of course not! Like Naruto-kun has tried to tell you, Itachi has been in love with me from the moment I met him, and I am the same with him. He is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, the one I want to walk down the aisle to. I love him…"

"Why?"

"Because…I love everything that he is."

"A criminal?"

"No…No he is not that at all…" Suine sat up lightly with the help of Tsunade, "I could tell you all about him but I know that you need your proof…" She turned to Tsunade, "The only reason I never said this before was because I suspected Itachi to already be dead with your presence here…but…Under the Hokage's desk, there is a little button to the bottom left corner…If you press it, a secret compartment will come undone and you will find all the information you need…"

"Why should I believe this?"

"Why shouldn't you? So far…you have been wrong about everything when it came to Itachi…Besides if you check, there will be no harm done to you if there is nothing there…But if you find something and you find the information I speak off…" Suine's eyes began to plead with Tsunade, "Please…set him free…and please…send him here, to rescue me from this hell before it is too late."

"I…I promise…"


	13. Chapter 13

_The Truth_

Tsunade walked back into her office, finally happy to be out of the Iburame Castle. She let Naruto and Hinata out of their house arrest, setting them free from their chakra seal. She was unsure if that was the best time to do it; especially since Naruto had angrily stated that he would save Suine. Tsunade sighed once more and turned to Kakashi who had followed her into the Hokage's office. She shook her head as she sat down into her chair.

"Well, that went worse than expected." Tsunade shook her head, "Why does Naruto always have to end up being right?"

"Because Naruto somehow always knows the truth about people…" Kakashi sighed along with her, "So what are we going to do? It is quite obvious that Suine left on her free will and she loved Itachi on her own…"

"I know…" Tsunade put her hand upon her forehead, "What are we to do? I need proof to set him free-" Tsunade stopped herself from continuing, "Wait…"

"What is it?"

Tsunade put her hand underneath the Hokage's desk, putting it where Suine had told her too. She felt a slight bump and her eyes darkened. She pushed it, letting a secret compartment come out from the bottom of the desk. Tsunade grabbed the file that was in the secret compartment, sighing once she saw the words 'Top Secret' written upon it.

"What? How did you know that was there?" Kakashi asked her, curious about the file.

"Suine told me about it…She told me that this file, holds the proof we need to let Itachi free." Tsunade opened up the file and sure enough she saw the file had Itachi's photo in it. This was probably the file missing from Itachi's logs.

"So?" Kakashi asked as he watched Tsunade skim over the details of the file.

"Bring Itachi to me…We have to have a little talk."

"Understood."

. . .

Itachi sat up against the cold steel bars, the blindfold covering any sort of chance he had at seeing anything within the jail cells. He had been running his mind like crazy to try to think of anything to get out of here. He knew that there was a chakra seal around him so there was no way to bust out of here using jutsu. His entire mind was focused on Suine's voice running through his head.

"_What…What if I killed her?" Her voice rang. _

"Are you okay, Itachi-san?" Melody's voice asked from behind him.

Sitting in the jail cell directly beside him were Melody and Kisame who continuously worried about Itachi and Suine. Ever since they were thrown in here, Itachi has yet to speak a word to them. He just simply nods or shrugs. Melody sighed when once again she was left with a shrug from Itachi.

"What's wrong kid? You know you can talk to us…" Kisame lightly put a hand upon Itachi's shoulder through the bars.

"Come on Itachi, talk to us…" Melody pleaded but Itachi said nothing, "Well…we have to figure a way to get out of here…a way to be free…"

"What are we supposed to do? Knock the wall down with our bear fists?" Kisame joked but Melody shrugged.

"Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea…"Melody sighed again, "I hope Suine is okay…"

"She will be, she is a strong girl…"

"But her father has her! Do you know how long she feared that devil!?" Melody put her arms around her knees, "What if he hit her? What if he abused her again? I can't imagine our poor Suine being hurt again but that fucking bastard!" Melody felt the tears stream down her face, "Oh god Suine!"

"Melody…" Kisame put an arm around her, trying to comfort her but knowing that there wasn't much he could do, "It is going to be okay…We are going to get out, we are going to save Suine and then we are going to be a family again…"

Suddenly, a bird cawed which got the attention of everyone. Itachi's head perked up and he quickly go to his feet. He followed the sound of the bird's cawing and found that he had reached a window. Itachi held tightly onto the metal bars that enclosed the small window. The bird cawed again at Itachi before it bumped its small head against Itachi's forehead. Itachi connected to it and got the message that Suine gave to him. A tear fell down his cheek the moment the bird departed from him.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame asked him as he stumbled back to the bars where he slid down putting his back against the bars.

"Suine…" Itachi said which surprised his two friends, "She…she still believes…"

"Well of course she does! You should too!" Melody screamed at him, "Just because you are in here and she is out there, that does not mean that you two are over! For god sakes you two were together while you worked for an evil organization! Why would this get rid of everything you two had!?" Melody yelled at him and Itachi felt more tears develop, "She loves you god damn it! Why would that change!?"

"Because…I…I'm about to die again…" Itachi bit back the sobs.

"Man up!" Kisame shouted at his best, surprising Melody. He never yells at Itachi, "Suine needs you! She needs you to be there for her! What good are you to her if you just give up this easily!"

"Kisame-san…" Itachi felt a hand go upon his shoulder, "Y…You are right…I'm a fool for giving up so easily…"

"_What…What if I killed her?" Her voice rang again. _

"What the hell has gotten you so down?" Kisame asked, "You never thought this way before…You always believed in your relationship with her…"

"_I went full ice…What…What if-" Her voice rang through his head. _

"Kisame's right…You never give up this easily…" Melody sighed, "What happened? What did the crow tell you?"

"It wasn't the crow-" Itachi paused.

"_What…" Suine's sobs haunted his mind, "What if I killed her!?"_

"I…" Itachi put his hands on his head.

"_I'm…I'm pregnant…We are going to be parents…Imagine that…" Suine cried, "What if I killed her!"_

"I've been haunted by the same memory…" Itachi sighed, caving into the need to tell his friends, "It has shaken me up…What if I die? What if I leave her again? All alone, without anyone to tell her it was alright…It's not her fault…"

"What's not her fault?" Kisame asked, knowing that Itachi was finally opening up.

"It is not her fault…She did all she could, she did the best that she damn well could! It is not her fault if our baby dies!" Itachi cried out and Melody's eyes widened as Kisame's mouth dropped.

"Suine's…" Melody turned to Kisame who looked to her.

"Pregnant?" Kisame finished her sentence and he quickly turned to Itachi, "When she went…full ice…Is that what she told him when he was unconscious?"

"Probably…" Melody sighed and put her hand on Itachi's shoulder, following Kisame's actions, "Don't worry Itachi…I am sure that your child lived… After all she has the two strongest people I know as parents…"

"Nothing, not even the death of a child would change how Suine feels about you Itachi-san…" Kisame stated making Itachi flinch, "But like Melody said, that child is alive, I can feel it."

"Thank you…guys…" Itachi bit back more tears and was suddenly interrupted by the sound of his cell door opening.

"Itachi Uchiha…" A ninja began, "You are coming with us."

"What!" Kisame began, gripping Itachi's shoulder, "Like hell he is!"

"Back off Kisame…" Kakashi told him.

"He stays with us! I don't trust you guys at all!" Kisame yelled at them.

"Itachi isn't going anywhere! So long as his friends stick by his side!" Melody told off Kakashi who just sighed.

"Fine…" Kakashi turned to the ninja, "Pin them down with the chakra seal."

"What?" Itachi's voice spoke up.

Suddenly, Kisame and Melody screamed in agony as they hit the floor. Itachi turned on his knees, turning around to the other jail cell. He gripped the bars in anger, not knowing how he could help his friends.

"Come with us and we will let them go." Kakashi told Itachi as to answer his question.

"Fine! Just don't hurt them." Itachi replied and the ninja released his friends from any more pain. Kakashi grabbed Itachi before Kisame and Melody had a chance to stop him.

"No! Itachi, don't go with him!" Kisame yelled at Itachi who was being pulled by Kakashi.

"I'm sorry…But I won't let you die too…" Itachi turned to them, "You are just as important as I am…Tell Suine I'm sorry…"

"Tell her yourself!" Melody screamed but Itachi smiled lightly at them as he was pulled out of the jail.

. . .

"Hello Itachi…" Tsunade began as Itachi was put down onto a chair with his hands bound behind the chair. The blindfold still covering his vision, "I doubt you have any idea as to why you are here."

"Well I'd suspect I am going to be killed…" Itachi sighed lightly, sad that his life had to come to an end again.

"You would have every right to suspect that…however, that would not be the case." Tsunade smiled as Kakashi ripped the blindfold off of Itachi's face. Itachi's onyx eyes turned to Tsunade, completely dumbfounded by what was happening, "Sorry about the aggressive way we had to get you up here but I was told your friends wouldn't let you go if we were nice about it."

"What's going on here?" Itachi watched her carefully but his eyes widened when Tsunade dropped a 'Top Secret' folder on her desk, "That's-"

"Your missing files…Am I right?" Tsunade smiled and Itachi felt his heart relax.

"You might be…How did you find that? Only three people know the location of that…And one of them is dead, while the other is me…" Itachi speculated the answer but wanted to know for sure.

"Suine would be the third?"

"So she did tell you…"

"She told me to save you…"

"She would." Itachi smiled lightly, "But why did you go see her?"

"Well, I was hoping to prove to Naruto and Hinata that it was all just lies…But turns out Naruto and Hinata were right, while I was wrong."

"Naruto finding out was not my fault…" Itachi defended himself, "That was Madara…No, Obito's doing."

"Yes, I know. Kakashi told me about that…" Tsunade sighed, "Now…There is something that I want you to tell me…before I tell you some news…"

"What is it?"

"The file never explains why you took on the mission to end the lives of your kinsmen…" Tsunade began and Itachi looked away, "So why?"

"Well…I knew that…The Uchiha's Coup D'état would have started a war…So I did it to protect the Leaf…But more because any other assassin would have killed Sasuke…I felt it was unfair to kill an innocent young boy that knew nothing about this…"

"And because he was your little brother?"

"Well…Yeah…"

"I figured as much…" Tsunade sighed, "Now where to begin…Well, Suine is safe…for now. Her father is cruel-"

"Did he hit her again?" Itachi seriously asked, concerned for Suine.

"I…Yes…He has…"

"I'll fucking rip his head off…" Itachi muttered which only made Tsunade smile more, he truly loved her.

"She is to be married off to a man that she was supposed to be married off to before a certain Uchiha got in the way." Tsunade continued and Itachi looked away, "But we can always easily stop that…She is dealing with it in her own way but it is clear she has not lost hope on you coming to her rescue."

"Yeah, she likes to make up fantasies where I am the hero of her dreams…" Itachi rolled his eyes but Tsunade knew he was happy she thought that of him, "Is…Is there any other news?" Itachi watched Tsunade whose eyes widened.

"So you did know about it…"

"Know about what?" Kakashi became confused again.

"Well, no but yes…She told me when I was unconscious…While I was on my way here." Itachi continued, ignoring Kakashi who just rolled his eyes.

However, Kakashi looked to Itachi, seeing the old friend he used to have back in the Anbu corps. He sighed lightly, they used to be great friends and even better comrades. Suddenly, his memory shocked him as he remembered the words that Itachi had said to him while he held the sword to his neck with the tears streaming down his face.

"Why weren't you my back-up!?" Itachi's tears stained his memory, "Why weren't you my comrade when I needed you!?"

Kakashi sighed as the memory came to him, Itachi needed him a long time ago and now it was too late to save him from that horrific mission. However, it was not too late to back him up.

"Well I would be happy to tell you…That your little girl is alright, she is doing just fine and is quite healthy despite what she has been through." Tsunade told him and Itachi felt a couple tears escape his eyes, "I guess we should let you go so you can go be her hero…"

"Thank you…" Itachi smiled lightly at her, surprising her, she never knew how Itachi looked while he was happy, "For everything…"

"Your welcome, just make sure to come back home."

"Are…you sure?"

"Of course, this is your home now. I have been told your other home has been destroyed…"

"Oh yeah that happened…" Itachi completely forgot about Ronin, "About Kisame and Melody-"

"They will be set free to, I figured that would be the favour we could give you, plus giving you all a clean slate."

"Thank you…"

Suddenly, the door to the hokage's office broke down. Tsunade and Kakashi quickly turned to the entrance to see Naruto standing in the entrance. Itachi looked at their surprised faces, trying to figure out who was behind him. Suddenly, his hands were untied and grabbed by someone else. Itachi was quickly dragged out of the room by Naruto before anyone had a chance to explain the situation to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Itachi began, "What are you doing-"

"Setting you and the others free of course! We have a princess to save!" Naruto stated and Itachi just shrugged his shoulders, he would tell him later. He wouldn't want to ruin Naruto's act of 'heroism' for the day.


	14. Chapter 14

_True Love_

"God damn it!" Kisame punched the stone wall once more making his hands become more drenched in blood, "Why won't it fall!"

"Because it's a wall…" Melody sat in the corner of the room, wincing at the pain that came from her hands. Her bloody knuckles cringed in pain, she had tried the same as Kisame, "Come on Kisame…sit down…"

"I will not sit down! Itachi is dying!" Kisame punched the wall again, yelping in pain as his blood stained the wall, "I will not leave him!"

"Well at least take a break…You are going to break your hands if you continue."

"Who gives a shit!? My hands mean nothing if they can't protect that kid!"

Suddenly, to surprise both Melody and Kisame was the wall knocking down with Kisame's last punch. The wall exploded in front of his face. Kisame held his arms up in the air to congratulate himself but he was soon put down by seeing Naruto standing in the hole in wall. Melody laughed once Kisame realized he did not punch a hole in the wall.

"Shut it Mel!" Kisame turned to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Kisame-san!" Itachi said as he jumped up to stand by Naruto, "Are you okay?"

"I-Itachi…san…" Kisame's eyes welled up with tears, "Itachi…san…"

"You okay?" Itachi asked but was interrupted by Kisame jumping to give him a hug.

Itachi was not able to dodge the hug and felt Kisame's hug push him over the edge. Itachi's eyes widened as he looked down to the three story foot drop underneath him. He tried to squirm out of the hug but with no success. As they fell to the ground Itachi closed his eyes waiting for impact. However, he was surprised when he didn't feel a single bone crack. He opened his eyes and saw that Kisame was standing on the ground smiling happily as he held Itachi up off of the ground.

"You are okay!" Kisame squeezed Itachi again.

"Argh! Kisame!"Itachi screamed out, hoping to get him to stop crushing him.

Kisame noticed Itachi's pain and sighed as he put him down on the ground. Itachi cracked his back and immediately felt like an old man. Melody came up to the both of them, giving each of them a slight hug. Naruto jumped down to the ground as well, smiling at the reunited friends. Suddenly to shock them all was a group of Anbu that came running out of the jail cell, looking around for them.

"We should hurry!" Naruto yelled out as the group began to run down the streets of the Leaf Village towards the exit.

The group followed Itachi and was being hunted down by the Anbu. Kisame and Melody smiled at each other and then turned around to the group of Anbu, performing some hand signs. Two water dragons arose and stopped a portion of the Anbu but a small handful slipped by, following Naruto and Itachi. Naruto turned back and made three clones, tackling a couple of the Anbu but was unable to stop them all from continuing the pursuit. Itachi gritted his teeth; shouldn't Tsunade have been able to stop them?

Itachi saw that the Leaf gate was blocked by a couple of Anbu, meaning that he had to find some other way around them and fast. However, he saw no other option but to try to jump over the gate, which was basically impossible. At least not within a jump but he had to try. Itachi sprinted down towards the gate, getting as much speed as he could before making the jump to at least get on top of the gate.

However, Itachi soon realized that he was not going to make the jump and he was going to fall back down to the ground where the Anbu were waiting for him. Suddenly, to catch him off guard, Itachi felt someone grip his hand, making him dangle just underneath the gate. The Anbu angrily stared at Itachi who had a comrade above him. Itachi felt the hand begin to pull him up to the top of the gate. The moment Itachi was safe on top of the gate, he looked over to his comrade.

"Sasuke!?" Itachi's eyes widened but a bright smile came across his face, "I thought I told you to run away from us…"

"And what? Leave you behind to rot in a jail? No way, I won't let that happen to my family." Sasuke bluntly stated making Itachi's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Sasuke…Let's go…"

Itachi and Sasuke jumped off of the top of the gate, landing on the other side before the Anbu had a chance to open the gate to chase them. Kisame, Melody and Naruto quickly caught up with Itachi and Sasuke as they ran into a forest, heading towards Suine's castle. Itachi could feel the anger build within him, what if he was too late? What if she was married already?

. . .

"Princess…You look beautiful." A maid said as Suine stared disgustingly at her reflection.

"I look hideous…" Suine paused, "Leave me be…I want to be alone before my death sentence."

"But Milady," Kikyo began, "This is a marriage, this is a happy occasion-"

"Kikyo…" Suine turned around to her, "I request that you leave me be. I do not want to hear another word from any of you…"

"But-"

"Leave!"

The maids quickly went out of the room, leaving their depressed princess to be alone. Suine stared at the white puffy dress that she wore. The veil covered her face but she could still see through it. How was this supposed to even be a happy marriage? The one she loves is nowhere near this wedding.

"I wonder if Tsunade helped him…" Suine muttered to herself. A knock came upon her door and she turned around, "Come in…"

"Sister…" Leon walked in and smiled at her, "You look-"

"Horrendous I know." Suine interrupted his compliment, "What do you want Leon?"

"Look Sister…Do try to be happy about this, after all, it is your duty to be married off to this man. You must forget that criminal you loved."

"If I have to forget Itachi…Then I want you to forget mother."

"W-What?" Leon's eyes widened, "They have nothing in common-"

"They do…Itachi is my world while mother used to be yours…" Suine paused, "Perhaps then you will understand what it is you are asking of me."

"…Sister…"

"Leave me be now brother."

"But-"

"Just go."

"I cannot…It is time, I have been sent to walk you down the aisle."

Suine shook her head never wanting to get this over. He will come, I know he will. She walked over to her brother, knowing she could not delay for long. Her father would have her child executed if she disobeyed him. She grabbed a hand of her brother's and he took her out of the dressing room. They walked to the courtyard where everything was fixed up to look like a wedding. Leon led her down the aisle and brought her to the altar, leaving her to stare at a disgusting middle aged man.

"We are gathered here today…" The minister began as Suine looked off into her memories, ignoring the annoying ceremony that was taking place.

"_Hey Itachi-san!" Suine yelled happily as she ran through the forest to reach Itachi, Kisame and Melody who stared at a clearing. _

"_Here?" Kisame asked Melody who inspected the area._

"_Well there is a river not too far from here…It would be perfect." Melody smiled at Kisame who just nodded._

"_Looks like we have our work cut out for us, Itachi-san." Kisame turned to Itachi who sighed. _

"_And I thought the Akatsuki was tough…But building a house from scratch. It's going to take a lot of money and resources. Think you guys can handle getting that stuff?" Itachi asked Melody who nodded. _

"_Itachi-kun!" Suine ran to Itachi's side and stopped when she was right beside him, "Look!" _

_ Suine held a basket that had tons of food that she made for everyone. In her other hand was a bundled up cloth that she would use to give them some setting arrangement. _

"_Picnic?" Itachi asked her and she nodded, "Okay, where do you want to have it?"_

"_Here…" Suine came to an empty spot, "This is where our kitchen will be so might as well get used to having dinner together here."_

"_Oh Suine…" Itachi went up to her grabbing a hold of her hand, "I love you…"_

"_And I love you, Itachi-kun!" Suine's cheeks brightened as did her smile. _

"_Think we can raise a family here?" Melody asked everyone and Kisame lightly blushed. _

"_Y-You wanna have kids?" Kisame asked and she nodded._

"_You don't?"_

"_No I do I just…We never talked about it…I'm happy you want me to be the father…"_

"_Well I never said that…" Melody gave him an evil smirk but she could see in his eyes that his heart was crushed, "Oh I'm kidding."_

"_Better be…"_

"_What about it Suine?" Itachi turned to Suine, "Wanna have children too?"_

"_I…" Suine blushed lightly, "Of course I do…but…"_

"_But?"_

"_But will…will you be able to be a father and still work as a spy for the Leaf?"_

"_I…" Itachi sighed lightly before putting his hand upon her cheek, "I will do anything for you, for our family. You are my priority now Suine and I want to have a family with you..." Itachi tilted her chin up to him, "After all, I did promise that I wouldn't leave you…" Itachi went to kiss her but Suine immediately got embarrassed and whacked him over the head. _

"_Idiot!" She screamed out of embarrassment and soon regretted it; it was just a bad habit of hers. _

_ Itachi laughed lightly while rubbing the back of his head. It was clear to Suine that he accepted every part of her, whether or not it was annoying. _

"I do…" The man beside her said and her eyes widened, knocking her out of her memories.

"And do you Suine Iburame, take Hiroshima to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The minister asked her and she gulped lightly.

"I…" Suine's voice caught in her throat, there was no way she could go through with this, "I…"

"Stop!" A voice yelled from inside the castle, making Suine's heart skip a beat.

Suine dropped the flowers in her hand and turned to the entrance of the courtyard as did everyone else. Suine felt the tears fall down her cheeks the moment she saw him, completely exhausted, leaning against the entryway to the courtyard. Her hands trembled, he was almost too late.

"I-I-Itachi-kun!" Suine let out and everyone gasped.

"Get him out of here!" Leon stood up and shouted at the guards but the guards stopped once Naruto's clones jumped out in front of them.

"Go on, just try to touch him! I dare you!" Naruto yelled at the guards who sunk back.

"S-Suine…" Itachi gasped for air but he stood up lightly, slowly walking down the aisle.

Suine quickly jumped off the little stage they had for the altar and ran down the aisle. She jumped up in happiness, throwing her arms around his neck. Itachi smiled lightly and he put his arms around her back, pulling her in for a big hug.

"You were late…" Suine sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know…I'm so sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could…" Itachi told her, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No…No I'm okay…" Suine lightly let Itachi go from her hug but he still held his hands around her waist. She put her hands up to his cheeks, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, "But what about you? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm alright Suine…"

"You bastard! You think you can just waltz in here and steal my daughter again!?" Masato stood up and screamed at Itachi, "Wait until the Hokage hears about this! She will have you-"

"I'll have him what?" Tsunade's voice said as she appeared in front of Itachi and Suine.

"Lady H-Hokage!" Masato began but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Itachi is a valuable Leaf Ninja, turns out all his crimes were justified and he was ordered by none other than the Third Hokage to do what he did…Meaning that he is a member of my village, of my family…" Tsunade smiled lightly and Masato began to feel very small, "If you threaten my comrades again, I will not hesitate to bring in the Leaf's forces to take you down…"

"But…I…"

"Itachi…" Tsunade turned to him and Suine, "Suine…" Tsunade nodded lightly to her and she smiled brightly at her, "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused the both of you. I know it is not enough but to slightly repay for what has taken place, Suine you will have a safe haven in the Leaf. A place where the Iburame Clan cannot touch you and a place that you will have a home in. A home to raise your daughter in."

"Thank you…That's all I need…" Suine sobbed a little before turning to Itachi who stared intensely at Masato.

"Lady Hokage…" Itachi began but Tsunade held up a hand to stop him.

"Go ahead, make it hard for me alright?" Tsunade smiled lightly at him.

Itachi let go of Suine and walked up the aisle to be standing right in front of Masato. Itachi quickly grabbed a hold of Masato's collar before he had a chance to run away. Itachi, without a word, cranked his arm back and punched Masato in the face, pushing him a couple feet away from the wedding area.

"That is for hurting my fiancé, asshole!" Itachi screamed out as he cracked his knuckles.

Leon quickly came up behind him to try to attack Itachi but was interrupted by Sasuke jumping in between the both of them. Sasuke summoned his Chidori and aimed it at Leon.

"Do not harm my brother!" Sasuke yelled at Leon who backed down immediately.

"Well, Leaf let's retreat." Tsunade began, "Our mission is done here. We rescued the Missing Princess."

Everyone walked out of the Iburame castle and stopped to regroup a bit away from the Iburame castle. In the forest where everyone stopped walking, Kisame and Melody quickly ran up to Suine, putting her in a huge hug. Suine smiled lightly as her friends were just happy to see that she was safe and sound. Once they let her go, Naruto held up a thumb's up to her and Sasuke lightly smiled to her. She turned to Itachi who was talking to Tsunade.

"Everything has been arranged, we found you all a place to stay within the village." Tsunade stated, "And sorry about the Anbu attack, I was unable to get to them fast enough. They kind of ignored me when I was trying to tell them what was happening."

"It is quite alright, I'd like to thank you though Lady Tsunade…You have really helped my family and me out…Thank you." Itachi smiled lightly.

"Don't mention it."

"Itachi-kun…" Suine let out and Itachi turned to her with a bright smile upon his face.

Itachi walked over to her and she immediately began to cry into his chest, hugging him for dear life. Itachi smiled as he comforted her, they were finally together after everything. Suine looked up at Itachi and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Itachi asked her and she looked away in sadness.

"My father destroyed the engagement ring you bought for me…" She pouted lightly.

"That's fine…We will get another one." Itachi stated and she looked to him, "I cared more about your safety than the safety of a ring. You are more important than any silly ring…"

"Itachi-kun…"

Suddenly, Suine noticed that everyone was watching them. Her cheeks reddened and she felt her bad habit come through again. She hit Itachi over the head in embarrassment, all to try to get the attention off of herself.

"Idiot!" Suine screamed out loud and everyone laughed.

"Yes…Yes I guess I am an idiot…" Itachi smiled lightly and grabbed a hold of Suine before she could notice anything. He kissed her lightly, "For doing that in front of everyone."

"Idiot!" Suine hit him over the head again but Itachi just smiled. Finally, his life had made sense.

_The End_


End file.
